Hunted
by Darknessovertheforest
Summary: Rainbow Dash has finally found a pony that will not be afraid of who she is or what they look like in public. However she is being hunted by a mysterious pony who wants revenge. PS i don't own MLP FiM or any of its characters except for the mysterious pony.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story shall not be like the ones I have written before, this one shall determine if I live up to the Darkness part of my name. Here comes the first M rated Fanfic for my profile. Enjoy if you dare.**

Deep inside of a cave high in the mountains of Equestria there lives a pony who only Princess Celestia knows of. The cave walls have many tools to carry out his deeds. Some included are; sniper rifles, crossbows, hacksaws and small hatchets. He is a trained assassin. Hired by King Sombra to kill his enemies, but was defeated before he could unleash this assassin. However he has had encounters with a certain rainbow maned pegasus before. He gathers his favorite sniper, two of his crossbows, a knife, one small hatchet his sword and his pistol, he wants revenge for what she did to him. He pulled his hood over his head and pulled his scarf over his muzzle he wanted no pony to recognise him and leaves the cave.

Rainbow Dash was a blue pegasus pony with an attitude and she was the fastest pony in Equestria. She was also the wielder of the Element of Loyalty for the the Elements of Harmony. Today she had nothing to do the weather was scheduled to be sunny for the next week, so like always she was bored when she had nothing to do. She thought of an idea, "I know I could visit Fluttershy, I haven't really seen her so much." She zoomed off to Fluttershy's house which was on the outskirts of Ponyville. She arrived in record time and knocked on the door, "Hey Fluttershy you home?" she called to her childhood friend. The door opened and standing behind it was a yellow pegasus pony with a pink mane and tale, with three butterflies as her cutie mark. "Oh hello Rainbow Dash, please come in," she stepped aside for her friend to enter. "So how goes the whole animal thing?" asked Rainbow Dash sitting down on the couch, Fluttershy joined her, "Oh you know, every day there's some animal that needs to be cared for."

"So Shy do you have anything planned for today?" asked Rainbow Dash hoping that they could hang out. "Sorry Rainbow Dash but I have plans with Rarity to go to the spa later." Fluttershy said. "Oh man I was hoping we could hang out today," said a clearly disappointed Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy then suggested, "How about you come with, I know it's not your thing but maybe you'd enjoy it." Rainbow Dash considered this, "You know Fluttershy I wouldn't mind joining you two but will Rarity be okay with it?" Fluttershy nodded, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind, but if you want I'll call her to see if it's okay with her." Rainbow Dash smiled and asked, "You'd do that for me?" Fluttershy nodded and got out her cellphone, she dialed Rarity's number, "Wait don't tell her it's me joining you girls," interjected as Fluttershy put the phone to her ear, she winked at Dash. "Hey Rarity is it alright if I bring a friend with to the spa? Oh no it's not an animal friend she's a pony. Really? Okay thanks see you soon." Rainbow Dash asked, "So what did she say?" Fluttershy smiled and said, "She said it's okay, she was about to make the appointment anyway." "Thanks Shy, you don't mind if I stay until we leave do you?" Fluttershy shook her head, "I don't mind at all." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy tended to some chores until they had to leave for the spa.

The pony lifted his head to the sky and saw no pegasi flying through the air. He narrowed his eyes and saw The Crystal Empire which was a week away if a pony walked. He had no choice and made his way down the mountain to make for the Crystal Empire, the snow was heavy on falling on the mountain, which was pounding his back and the wind stinging his eyes.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash departed for the spa. They flew together for the first time properly. "Wow Shy I'm impressed you've seemed to improve on your flying," complimented Fluttershy. "Thanks Rainbow Dash, but I'll never be as good as you though," she replied to her. Rainbow Dash smirked with her ego obviously showing, "Yup it takes years to even get near my standard, that's why Scootaloo looks up to me." Fluttershy saddened slightly. Rainbow Dash noticed this, "Hey Shy are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah I'm fine it's just nopony looks up to me as much especially my own daughter," she said. Rainbow Dash was confused, "You have a daughter?" Fluttershy nodded, "Yes she lives in Cloudsdale, she was the result of a date gone wrong if you know what I mean." Rainbow Dash hugged her friend and said, "Oh Fluttershy, why didn't you tell me?" Fluttershy sighed and siad, "I don't know." After that they flew together to the spa. They landed just a few metres away and they walked the rest of the way.

Rarity was already standing outside the doors when she spotted them, "Oh Fluttershy darling hello and Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow Dash smiled nervously and said scratching the back of her neck, "Hey Rarity how's it going?" Rarity was in shock, "I can't believe it, Rainbow Dash is coming to the spa." Rainbow Dash smiled and said, "Well I thought it would be nice to hang out with you two." Rarity smiled, "At least now you'll realise what you've been missing out on." They walked into the spa and began the appointment. They started out with massage, Rainbow Dash enjoyed it. She could feel the tension in her wings just melt away. They then moved on to the pedicures which Rarity enjoyed but somehow Rainbow Dash was also enjoying herself. After that it was time for their manes to be washed, Rarity always had it redone in her normal style she had the same with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash just enjoyed the nice warm water on her head and how she could just relax her head while they washed her mane. Then finally they moved onto exfoliation in the jacuzzi which by far Rainbow Dash enjoyed the most especially with the jets massaging her in between her wings.

"You know Rarity you were right when you said I was missing out," she said as she relaxed. "You see Rainbow Dash the spa isn't so bad even for a Tom Boy such as yourself." replied Rarity. Rainbow Dash knew she was a Tom Boy she had no problem when ponies called her one because simply she was one. "Hey Rarity did you know Fluttershy has a daughter?" she asked, Rarity replied, "Yes in fact I was the first one she told about her daughter." Fluttershy nodded, "Yeah, sorry for not telling you until now Rainbow Dash," Rainbow Dash shook her head and said, "Don't worry about it Shy I don't mind if told the others before you told me." After a few more minutes they climbed out of the jacuzzi and left the spa feeling refreshed.

The pony made it to the bottom of the mountain. It was now night, he continued on his way to The Crystal Empire. He stopped his ears twitched as they picked up a sound, he dodged the animal as it missed its intended prey, he pulled out his sword and didn't seem afraid of the animal. He did not recognise it, the animal lunged itself at him but with one quick swipe of his sword the animal fell limp to the ground. He stood over it looked at it and saw it was a wolf, he knelt over and pulled out his hatchet and chopped the wolf's head off and put it under his cloak as a trophy. He narrowed his eyes and saw The Crystal Empire and continued his march towards it, hoping to find her. He knows it is still a five day walk to the Empire.

Rainbow Dash was sitting infront of her computer writing and email to the Wonderbolts Academy. _"To Whom it may concern, I wold like to be accepted into the Wonderbolts Academy because I have the natural talent and have the potential to be a great addition to the team. I have displayed countless times at your ammeter shows that I can pull of many amazing stunts for them. I wish to attend because it has been my life long dream to be a Wonderbolt. Sincerely Rainbow Dash."_ She sent the email off to the academy hoping that they'll respond positively this time. She has been trying for years to get into the academy but every time she sent an email they always told her that they weren't accepting new members at the time. Her email went off and she read it immediately, she frowned and said, "Oh you have got to be shitting me." The email returned said, _"You sound like a fine athlete Rainbow Dash however, we can't accept a pony of your nature into the academy. We fear that with your attitude problems and anger issues you would not be able to fly well with the other applicant. Yours Sincerely Captain Spitfire of The Wonderbolts."_ Rainbow Dash got up from her chair, turned off her computer and went to her fridge to get some alcohol.

She opened the beer and gulped it down in one go. She decided to have a few more after that, but instead of taking it slow she downed each bottle after the last. She began to feel her head going, she went and sat down on her couch infront of the tv. She turned it on and saw that there was a special about the history of The Wonderbolts, she changed the channel and tuned into the news which she rarely watched. She continued drinking her beers, she had brought out about twenty, she has drank about eleven. She watched the news, there was a story about the crime rates in Manehatten decreasing, a story about the mayor of Cloudsdale, a royal story about Cadance maybe being pregnant and in sports The Wonderbolts won the trophy for the Pegasi Racing Championship. Rainbow Dash hoped she would be there by now, but yet again The Wonderbolts were too ignorant to notice her.

She decided to head over to Fluttershy, she felt like she needed to talk to somepony and Fluttershy was the one who always gave good advice. Rainbow Dash left her cloud house which was on the other side of Ponyville to fly over to her friend. She definitely couldn't fly straight, she was very drunk she couldn't even see properly her vision was blurry. She then saw Fluttershy's house down below and flew towards it, she was so drunk she didn't even feel herself hit the wall of Fluttershy's house. She fell to the ground, she tried to stand up but she was very wobbly, she walked forward struggling to keep her balance nearly face planting on the door. She managed to stable herself and drunkenly knocked on the door.

It opened and Fluttershy opened it, "Rainbow Dash? What are you doing here at this time of night?" she asked. Rainbow Dash smiled and wobbled in, she said to Fluttershy, "You know... I like you a lot... where's your booze... I need some of that stuff..." She made her way over to the kitchen unable to concentrate, she found the fridge and took out a beer. She gulped it down.

Fluttershy clearly worried grabbed her friend by the hoof and led her to the couch. Rainbow Dash began to cry, "I wasn't accepted into the Academy again," she said. Fluttershy hugged her friend and said, "It's alright Rainbow Dash, you'll get in someday." Rainbow Dash chuckled, "You know I don't need a shitty badge to tell me I'm a great flyer. Hell I am an awesome flyer." She was clearly still drunk. Fluttershy looked at her, "But it's been your life long dream to be a Wonderbolt." Rainbow Dash simply said, "Screw you Fluttershy, oh wait I forgot you were screwed by a pony."

Fluttershy sighed and said, "Rainbow Dash you've had too much to drink, I'm sorry but I can't let you go home tonight." Rainbow Dash shrugged her shoulders and said, "Whatever I don't care a shit." Fluttershy brought her a blanket and pillow so she could sleep on the couch for tonight. Fluttershy went back to her room, climbed into her bed and went to sleep.

She was lying in her bed when she felt a weight press down next to her, she felt hooves around her chest, "You miss me baby?" she turned and found Rainbow Dash holding her, she tried breaking the grip while asking, "Uh, Rainbow Dash what are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash smiled and said, "I just wanted to cuddle with my love," she kissed Fluttershy, she pulled back tasting the booze on her breath. "Rainbow Dash this isn't right, you're drunk." she said trying to get her friend back to reality. Rainbow Dash put her hoof to her friend's lips saying, "Shhhhhh, nopony needs to know." she kissed her agin. Fluttershy didn't want this, well not in this way. She knew deep in her heart she loved Rainbow Dash more than a friend, in fact since that time Dash stood up for her at flying camp she fancied her.

Fluttershy broke Rainbow Dash off and scooted her out of her room and locked the door. Rainbow Dash called to her, "Oh baby don't be like that, I love you, I need you." She then began to sing the lyrics to I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing from the movie Blades of Glory she saw. Fluttershy picked up her cellphone and called Twilight, "Sorry to wake you Twilight but I have a problem, no it's not an animal problem, let's just say Rainbow Dash is drunk again and she's trying to fool around with me. Okay thanks see you soon." She smiled as she put her phone down, she could still hear Rainbow Dash singing the song. She rolled her eyes and said from behind her door, "Rainbow Dash please be quiet you're going to disturb Angel Bunny." At that moment a small white bunny with a sleep deprived face stood and looked at Rainbow Dash, "Hey little fella how about I take you out to where all the hot girl bunnies hang out," she said still drunk. Angel looked at her and kicked her in the fornt shin.

Rainbow Dash held her shin in pain and with that Fluttershy's door opened and she said, "I told you so." Rainbow Dash then looked up and saw Fluttershy. She kissed her again, Fluttershy pulled away again. Rainbow Dash stood up and asked, "Fluttershy can we fool around in your bed?" Fluttershy was disgusted and said, "No, you're not yourself you have been drinking too much." At this moment there was a knock at the door, "Rainbow Dash stay here," Fluttershy instructed. Rainbow Dash asked, "If I do then can we fool around?" Fluttershy sighed and said, "Yeah, sure of course." Rainbow Dash smiled and sat on her haunches. Fluttershy shook her head as she went downstairs and opened the door. Behind it was a tired Twilight Sparkle, she asked, "So how many has she had?" Fluttershy shrugged, "I have no idea but by the looks of the beer bottles on the floor at the moment I'd say about ten here, but I have no idea if she had at her house." At that moment Rainbow Dash came tumbling down the stairs, she shakily stood up, noticing Twilight she said, "Hey are we gonna have a three way?" Twilight looked at Fluttershy who said, "I said she and I could fool around if she stayed where she was." Twilight shook her head and walked over to Rainbow Dash and said, "Dash you're drunk, stop trying to fool around with Fluttershy and get some rest." Rainbow Dash then said to Twilight, "You know you're pretty cute Twilight, how about we ditch the animal lover and we fool around?" Twilight shook her head and cast a sleeping spell on Rainbow Dash who collapsed onto the floor. Twilight moved her to the couch and said to Fluttershy, "Just pray that she stays that way for the rest of the night."

She left to her library and Fluttershy went upstairs to get some sleep.

The next morning Fluttershy awoke feeling nothing in her bed. She turned around and saw that Rainbow Dash was nowhere in the room. Fluttershy sighed in relief knowing that Twilight's spell had worked. She went downstairs to make herself some tea and found Rainbow Dash still asleep. She nudged her friend, "Rainbow Dash wake up," she said in a singing tone. Rainbow Dash murmured, "But I don't want to go to school today..." Fluttershy smiled and shook Rainbow Dash's shoulder, "Come on sleepy it's time to get up." Rainbow Dash opened her eyes to see Fluttershy over her, she groaned and put a hoof to her head, "Ugh, what he hell happened?" Fluttershy explained, "You had too much to drink again, you came over in the middle of the night and tried to fool around with me. Then I called Twilight and then you wanted to fool around with her and she put a sleeping spell on you." Rainbow Dash couldn't believe it, "Oh what the fuck is wrong with me? I was trying to get into the Wonderbolts Academy but they rejected me again." Fluttershy lifted Rainbow Dash's chin and looked into her eyes and said, "You don't need a badge to prove you're the greatest flyer to me," Fluttershy pressed her lips to Rainbow Dash's who embraced it.

Fluttershy broke the kiss and went into the kitchen to make some tea. Rainbow Dash went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, she was lucky she didn't get arrested for drunk flying. After she was done brushing her teeth she returned to the lounge to sit next to Fluttershy to enjoy some tea and her company. Rainbow Dash asked, "So what was I like last night?" Fluttershy answered, "Well like I said you tried to fool around with me after ten other bottles of beer. I scooted you out of my room so could call Twilight, then you began to sing "I don't wanna miss a thing" from blades of glory. Trying to get me to open the door, then you said you wanted to take Angel Bunny to where all of the "hot" bunny girls hung out." Rainbow Dash facehoofed, "Oh man I'm really sorry Shy I guess I was really drunk." Fluttershy smiled at her, "Don't worry about it, you were quite romantic though, but can I ask you a question?" Rainbow Dash nodded and said, "Sure, lay it on me." Fluttershy breathed and asked, "Do you love me, more than a friend?" Rainbow Dash looked into her eyes and said, "Does this answer your question?" She pressed her lips against Fluttershy's this was the first time since last night Rainbow Dash genuinely kissed her.

The pony continued his march towards the Crystal Empire. He walked through the night without rest so he was able to make the five day journey into a few hours journey. He continued his journey he didn't eat much before he left but he was intending on dining in one of the inns in the Kingdom. It was still at least a sixteen hour walk before he would reach the gates of the empire.

Rainbow Dash stood outside of Fluttershy's door, kissed her goodbye and flew off to her house. Fluttershy tended to her animals. Rainbow Dash felt so free she wouldn't need to hide her feelings for Fluttershy anymore she knew who she was and she didn't care what other poines thought. She knew that Fluttershy wouldn't care either, she knew that her relationship with Fluttershy would be better than the one she had with Applejack. Rainbow Dash unlocked her front door and saw the twenty beer bottles on the floor, she sighed and proceeded to clean up. She knew the weather would still be sunny for at least another two days so she had no weather duties to attend to. She went to her computer and decided to have a web cam chat with her mom. She looked at the camera and waited for her mother's face to appear. A few minutes later her mother Firefly was on screen, "Hey Rainbow Dash, how are you doing?" Rainbow Dash smiled and said, "You know same old same old, but I have good news."

Firefly was interested, "What is it?" Rainbow Dash told her, "I found my super special somepony," "Oh my, Rainbow Dash that's wonderful who are they?" asked her mother, Rainbow Dash smiled and said, "It's Fluttershy."Firefly was overjoyed, "Oh my Celestia, Rainbow Dash I'm so happy for you, how long has it been since the last time?" Rainbow Dash had already told her parents that she was a lesbian and being the kind hearted ponies they are they accepted her decisions. Rainbow Dash smiled, "You know I feel like she's the one for me, because I can just feel that she cares about me, that she isn't afraid to show her feelings for me in public." Firefly smiled as well, "Well now I can say for sure you two will be happy together." "Thanks mom, oh by the way she has a daughter living in Cloudsdale." Firefly looked at her, "Really wow I hope you two meet soon," Rainbow Dash said goodbye to her mother and exited the chat. She looked at the time, it was 11 am. She smiled and picked up her cellphone, "Hey Fluttershy would you like to head over to the cafe with me? I'd say about half past eleven if you're not too busy. Great I'll see you there then."

She left her house, locked her front door and flew down to Ponyville. She walked into a jewellery shop and found a necklace with a pink gem shaped as a butterfly. She knew Fluttershy would like it, she paid for it and headed over to the cafe. She saw Fluttershy sitting at a table, she waved to Rainbow Dash who smiled and walked over. Fluttershy got up and hugged her friend then kissed her on the lips. Rainbow Dash smiled and took her seat across from Fluttershy, she handed over her gift to Fluttershy, "Oh Rainbow Dash you shouldn't have." she said, Rainbow Dash smirked at her, "But I wanted to because I love you." Fluttershy smiled and opened the box and found a beautiful necklace with a pink gem shaped like a butterfly in the centre. She smiled and kissed Rainbow Dash across the table and said, "Thanks Rainbow Dash I love it." The had their lunch and cappuccinos and walked around Ponyville side by side. They didn't care if ponies were staring at them as they walked by. They saw Applejack not being able to sell much apples today, they smiled at each other and walked over to her.

Applejack sighed and was about to pack up when she heard a familiar voice, "Hey Applejack how much for two apples?" asked the pegasus whose heart she had broken. She turned around and saw Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, "Oh hey there, ya really caught me by surprise." Rainbow Dash looked at her and said, "Applejack, whatever happened between us before that doesn't mean we can't be friends again, I've let bye gones be bye gones." Applejack smiled and asked, "So why's Fluttershy here?" "We're together now," replied Rainbow Dash, Applejack smiled and said, "That's great Rainbow Dash I'm glad that ya found somepony else, look I'm really sorry for breaking yer heart all those years ago." Rainbow Dash shook her head and said, "Applejack, it's alright really I understand that you didn't want to be called a lesbian, that's why I didn't come for you." Applejack smiled and said to Fluttershy, "You take good care of her now ya hear, she's a bit of a hoof full." Fluttershy giggled and said, "Don't worry about that I got a first hoof experience with a drunk Rainbow Dash last night." The friends laughed, Applejack said, "You know what we should tell the others so they at least know, I was about to close up for today anyway."

Applejack closed the apple stand and left with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to Rarity's boutique. There was the place where they would announce Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's relationship. They arrived just as Rarity was about to lock up for the night. They told Rarity about the relationship. "Well we must inform Twilight and Pinkie of course," said Rarity picking up her phone making the call to Twilight and Pinke Pie.

The pony entered the Crystal Empire as the moon was being raised. He found a local inn and went inside. As he opened the door the inn was dead quiet, they felt a presence on him. They all turned back to their food and drinks, he walked towards the front desk, he spoke, "One room please."his voice was very deep yet very menacing. The innkeeper looked at him and asked, "How long will you be staying?" "One night." answered the stranger. The innkeeper handed him a key, before he left the strange pony asked, "Have you seen a blue Pegasus with a rainbow coloured mane?" The innkeeper shook his head and said, "Not recently, maybe you should ask Princess Cadance she might know somepony who fits the description."

Twilight and Pinkie Pie showed up at Rarity's boutique within half an hour. They were all in the lounge drinking wine when Rainbow Dash stood up with Fluttershy. She spoke, "Fluttershy and I have decided to be in a relationship," all the friends smiled and congratulated them. Rainbow Dash knew that Fluttershy would be the perfect pony for her.

After the announcement the friends all went their separate ways except for Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash who returned to Fluttershy's house. Rainbow Dash asked Fluttershy, "Hey Shy why don't we go visit your daughter tomorrow?" Fluttershy looked at her and asked, "Why?" Rainbow Dash said, "I was just wondering since we are going out, we should at least tell her." Fluttershy nodded and said, "I guess your right we should tell her, we'll go tomorrow." At that they retired to bed together for the genuinely first time together.

 **A/N: So that concludes the first chapter of Hunted, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, expect more in the future. But for now this is Draknessovertheforest saying please Read &Review and look out for the next chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here comes the second chapter of Hunted. If you want to know what this story is about then read the summary, if you want to know what's going on then read the first chapter. Please Read & Review I do appreciate it and even if you don't I'll still write so eat on that. Enjoy ; )**

Rainbow Dash was flying as fast as she could. She didn't want to be caught, a shot was fired at her. She dodged it easily. Then another and another. She was managing to evade the bullets. She was almost there, she was almost at Canterlot where she knew she would be safe. She landed on the fields just before reaching the walls of the town, she ran as fast as she could. Suddenly she felt an immense pain, she put a hoof to her back and felt blood. She turned and again felt immense pain, she fell to the ground, she had been shot. She looked at the shooter who seemed to go in slow motion walking towards her reloading his sniper, she saw the empty casing fall on the ground. The pony picked her up by the back of her neck. He spoke in his deep menacing voice, "I've come to take what you took from me." He pushed her to the ground and took hold of one of her wings, he put both hooves around it and snapped it as if it were a twig. Rainbow Dash cried in pain, the pony took the other and did the same. She began to squirm to try and break out. The pony was too strong for her, he pulled a hatchet from his belt and chopped down onto her right wing. She could feel it was blunt, after a few swings, the wing was only being held by the bone connecting it to the rest of her body. He gripped it and broke the bone, Rainbow Dash screamed in absolute pain. Her eyes were streaming down tears, he did the same with her left wing, she could feel the blood pumping out of her wounds. She felt very weak, she was losing blood fast, she looked at the pony and said, "You... son... of... a... bitch..." The pony turned back to her after hooking her wings to his belt. He smirked and pulled out his pistol, emptied the cartridge until there was only one bullet left and began to walk away. She crawled over to the gun struggling to do this even. She tried lifting it, but couldn't. The gun fell to the ground and she slowly began to lose consciousness.

Rainbow Dash awoke from her intense dream, sitting upright, she was panting. Fluttershy stirred awake and asked, "Rainbow Dash are you alright?" She nodded and said, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine it was just a nightmare that's all." Fluttershy sat up and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" Rainbow Dash nodded and told her the dream. "That just sounds like a nightmare, but you just tell yourself that it's nothing but a dream.." responded Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash smiled and said, "Thanks Shy you always know how to make me feel better." She kissed Fluttershy and turned them so Rainbow Dash was on top of Fluttershy. It felt like magic, they both enjoyed it. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fell asleep in each other's front legs.

The next day Rainbow Dash got up and walked downstairs to find Fluttershy making some brekfast. Rainbow Dash wrapped her front legs around Fluttershy. She smirked and turned so her back was facing the counter, they kissed each other passionately. After their session they sat down to have breakfast. Fluttershy looked at Rainbow Dash and asked, "So what time do you want to leave for Cloudsdale?" Rainbow Dash looked at the clock and it read 8:00am she turned back to Fluttershy and said, "Let's leave in half an hour." Fluttershy smiled and said, "I was planning on leaving at that time." They cleaned up the dishes together. Fluttershy took a shower while Rainbow Dash brushed her teeth. Rainbow Dash walked into the bathroom silently and slid into the shower.

She held Fluttershy from behind and asked seductively, "Room for one more?" Fluttershy turned round and she and Rainbow Dash kissed passionately in the shower. Rainbow Dash picked her up in a sitting position and kissed her up the shower wall. After their shower they headed outside to begin their journey to Cloudsdale. Fluttershy had not seen her daughter in a long time, she was apparently the most respected lawyer in Cloudsdale, she had earned her cutie mark for participating in the PRC or Pegasi Racing Championship. They arrived there at 10:00am. Fluttershy found an address book and flipped through the pages. She then found her daughter's name, _"Miss Cloud Star, 18907 Cirrus Avenue."_ She knew where it was so she and Rainbow Dash walked towards Cirrus Avenue. They found the house and Fluttershy started to become nervous, "You know maybe this wasn't a good idea," she said and started to back away, Rainbow Dash grabbed her and pulled her back and said, "She's your daughter you shouldn't be afraid, after all your not afraid to show your love for me in public." Fluttershy smiled, she breathed deeply and walked towards the door. She knocked on the door, after a few minutes the door opened and standing behind it was a winter sky blue pegasus with a white mane and tale. Her cutie mark was three trophies with wings where handles would be, her eyes were the same as her mother's. Fluttershy smiled and said, "Hey Could," she was hugged by her daughter, she began to cry and said, "It's been so long since I've seen you, I'm sorry I left." Fluttershy hugged her back and said, "It's okay you did what you wanted and I couldn't be prouder." After the hug Cloud Star turned to Rainbow Dash and asked, "So who's this?" Fluttershy smiled and said, "This is Rainbow Dash she wanted to meet you, because I have something to tell you." Rainbow Dash smiled and said, "You're Cloud Star the famous PRC champion who has won the title twice in a row." Cloud Star hugged her as well and said, "It's good to meet you Rainbow Dash."

She gestured for the two ponies to enter. They walked into her beautiful home, they saw she had her law books from which she studied, her racing medals and a few decorations such as paintings she did herself. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash took a seat on one of her couches while Cloud Star made some tea. Rainbow Dash whispered to Fluttershy, "You never told me that your daughter is Cloud Star the two time PRC champion." Fluttershy shrugged and said, "I didn't know she raced." Cloud Star walked into the lounge and set down a tray with a teapot and a three cups. Fluttershy poured for Rainbow Dash and herself and they sat back on the couch. After a sip of her tea Cloud asked, "So what did you want to tell me?" Fluttershy looked at her daughter and said, "The reason why Rainbow Dash wanted to meet you was because, we are in a relationship." Cloud processed this and asked, "So she's a lesbian?" Fluttershy nodded and said, "Yes and so am I," Cloud nodded and said, "Well I'm happy for you. I mean I think it would be cool if I had two mothers." Rainbow Dash coughed into her tea and said, "It's a bit early for that, but we do plan on getting married right Fluttershy?" Fluttershy nodded and said, "Yes we do after all I think we finally deserve someone that won't hurt us." Cloud Star knew that her father was an ass yet called himself a pony but didn't know Rainbow Dash's story, so she asked, "So Rainbow Dash who was the bastard that broke your heart?" Rainbow Dash looked at her and said, "He was a she." Cloud looked at her and asked curious to know, "What happened?" Rainbow Dash began to cry a little remembering what happened, she nodded and said, "She... she... left me at the altar." Cloud gasped and said, "No way." Rainbow Dash nodded. "Who was she?" Rainbow Dash looked at her and said, "One of our friends, her name's Applejack." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy finished their tea and left for Ponyville seeing that the sun would be going down in a few hours.

The pony left his room key with the inn keeper and left the inn. He walked towards the castle to speak with the princess. He reached the castle doors when he was halted by two guards, "Halt, state your business." one said. The pony looked at him and spoke, "I have come to speak with the princess, I wish to seek knowledge about a pony." The guards looked at each other then allowed him passage. The pony walked until he was outside of the throne room. The guard let him pass and he walked in to see Princess Cadance sitting on the throne. He walked forward and bowed to her. "Greetings traveler, my guards told me you were coming," she said, she has definitely changed as a princess. He rose his head to her and said, "Your majesty I wish to ask you something." The Princess frowned as a guard whispered into her ear, and said, "Unfortunately you came at a bad time, a massive wolf has been terrorising the farmers and as Princess I have to attend to these duties." She stood up and began to walk, the pony stood up and asked grabbing the wolf's head from under his cloak asking, "Is this the wolf you speak of?" Cadance turned and saw the decomposing head of the wolf that was terrorising the farmers. She sat on her throne again and asked, "But how did you kill it?" The pony looked to her and said, "It tried attacking me and I killed it." Cadance nodded and asked, "What is your question?" The pony dropped the wolf's head and walked forward until he was at the bottom of the stairs to where the throne was and bowed before it and asked, "Do you know where I can find a blue pegasus with a rainbow coloured mane?" Cadance knew of who he spoke of, she said, "I do but I haven't seen her in quite sometime I believe I last saw her at my wedding. But I'm afraid that I do not know where she is." The pony bowed and began to leave, Cadance called after him, "Maybe you should ask the Griffon Gilda, I hear she is a good friend of Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy arrived home just as the moon was being raised. Rainbow Dash then got a call, "Hello? Whoa, whoa take it easy what's the situation? What?! Oh man um tell the others to get ready we need to do this before it turns into chaos." Fluttershy asked, "Who was it?" Rainbow Dash sighed and said, "That was Cloud Kicker she just told me, at the last second somepony decided that a storm was to be scheduled, so I have to get out there and help make the storm." Fluttershy nodded and said, "I understand, go do your thing," she leaned in and kissed Rainbow Dash who kissed her back and took off. Minutes later a massive storm was unleashed, Fluttershy squeaked a bit hearing how bad the storm was. A few minutes after that Rainbow Dash flew through the door and slammed it panting heavily. She was soaking wet. Fluttershy walked over and hugged Rainbow Dash and asked, "Why does it have to be such a massive storm?" Rainbow Dash explained, "We were at a level 7 water warning which means that if we didn't get it out we would've had to create a hurricane, I didn't realise how bad it was until I saw it myself. But we should be fine it wasn't a level 11 water warning because the limit is at twelve." Fluttershy hugged Rainbow Dash closer realising that she was safe now.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash went to bed and slept through the storm. The next morning Rainbow Dash woke up before Fluttershy and slipped out the front door to head over to the jewellery store to find a certain item. She emerged from the shop with a box and put it in her saddle bag and flew back to Fluttershy's tree. She looked through the window and saw Fluttershy was still asleep, she thought to herself, "I guess meeting her daughter took a lot out of her yesterday." She flew back downstairs and slipped into the kitchen trying not to make a noise. She baked a cake, which she learnt to do from Pinkie Pie, made some breakfast and opened the door to Fluttershy's room as she began to sing a certain song.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday day dear Fluttershy, happy birthday to you." Fluttershy awoke and smiled as she forgot her own birthday, she blew out the candles and said, "Thanks Dash," Rainbow Dash placed the cake aside and kissed Fluttershy and said, "No problem love, oh I got you something." She pulled out a wrapped box from her saddlebag and handed over to Fluttershy, who opened it and smiled at her gift. It was another necklace but this one was shaped as a butterfly, she smiled and said, "Thanks Dash I love it and I love you," she kissed Rainbow Dash who returned it. Fluttershy got up and tended to her animals. While she did that Rainbow Dash called Pinkie Pie, "Hey Pinks it's Fluttershy's birthday today and I need you to throw a party." She told Pinkie that she wanted it at Fluttershy's house and to invite anypony she could. She smiled and joined Fluttershy outside and asked, "How about we go out today?" Fluttershy smiled and replied, "Okay where shall we go?" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew off to the cafe, while Fluttershy was in the bathroom Rainbow Dash quickly texted Pinkie to begin setting up. Rainbow Dash kept her busy after they left the cafe. She made sure Pinkie would have enough time to set up, she took her all over Ponyville where some ponies wished Fluttershy. Eventually Rainbow Dash took her to the park and they sat on the bench under the willow tree by the pond, Fluttershy rested her head on Rainbow Dash's shoulder and said, "This has been the best day of my life." Rainbow Dash smiled and said, "I'm glad, I hope we can always have days like this one." Fluttershy looked up at her and said, "You know we can, if we get married," Rainbow Dash looked towards the pond and said, "I know but I would like to wait a few months to at least know that our love is truly stronger than what Applejack and I had." Fluttershy kissed Rainbow Dash and she returned it.

She felt a vibration from her phone and picked it up and read, _"The Party's ready, xoxo P."_ Rainbow Dash smiled and said, "We should head home." Fluttershy nodded and they took off for home. As they landed Rainbow Dash walked towards the door and opened it for Fluttershy. As soon she stepped in, many ponies erupted from their hiding places saying "Surprise, Happy Birthday Fluttershy." She gasped and and turned to Rainbow Dash who smiled, "You can't have a birthday without a party." Fluttershy turned to the ponies who had arrived to the party. The party was great, lot's of sweets and activities. After an hour there was a knock at the door, Rainbow Dash felt that she needed to answer it, she opened the door and her eyes widened when she an old friend. Gilda the Griffon was standing behind the door and she smiled and asked, "Are you going to let me in?" Rainbow Dash hadn't seen Gilda since she dated her for a few years. That was even before she loved Applejack. Rainbow Dash looked at her and asked, "What are you doing here?" Gilda smiled and said, "I was wondering if you were ready to come crawling back to me yet." Rainbow Dash looked at her and said, "I broke up with you, so leave me alone, besides I found somepony else." Gilda's eyes widened and grabbed Rainbow Dash by the neck with one of her bird legs, and looked at her as she began to tighten her grip, "Who is this pony?" Rainbow Dash smiled and looked back to Fluttershy who was socialising. Gilda dropped Rainbow Dash leaving her coughing and stormed into the house where she stood infront of Fluttershy and said, "Fuck you, you marefriend stealer." Fluttershy sighed and looked at Gilda in her eyes, "You know what Gilda you weren't invited to this party and you have no right to swear at me or strangle my marefriend so fuck off before I really get mad." The others looked at her in amazement, this was the first time she stood up to Gilda. Gilda chuckled and said, "Well well it looks like you grew some back bone over the years." Fluttershy did her animal stare which started to freak Gilda out.

"What are you doing you freak?" she asked as she was slowly backing away. Fluttershy closed her eyes and they opened again and her voice became menacing, "YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE MY HOUSE AT ONCE AND YOU WILL NEVER RETURN BECAUSE IF YOU DO THEN NOT EVEN PRINCESS CELESTIA WILL SAVE YOU." Gilda backed away genuinely scared and flew off home. After she relaxed the other ponies cheered for her as they saw Fluttershy drive Gilda away. She went to Rainbow Dash who was still rubbing her throat from Gilda strangling her, she asked, "Are you okay Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow Dash nodded and said, "Yeah I'm alright, nice job with Gilda by the way." Fluttershy smiled and asked, "Why was she here?" Rainbow Dash stood up and said, "She said she was wondering if I was going come crawling back to her after I broke up with her many years ago." After the party ended Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash went straight to bed while Pinkie stayed to clean up the party. Fluttershy lies next to Rainbow Dash and asks, "When did you and Gilda date?" Rainbow Dash answered not taking her eyes off her book, "It was long before Applejack and I started dating, it was when Twilight was still a unicorn even." Fluttershy nodded and asked, "Do you still have feelings for her?" Rainbow Dash shook her head, Fluttershy asked again, "What about Applejack do you still have feelings for her," Rainbow Dash put her book down and turned to Fluttershy, she took her hooves in her own and said looking into her eyes, "Fluttershy you are the only one for me, without you I would kill myself, you are beautiful, kind and above all my superspecial somepony. So I wanted to ask you." Fluttershy looked at her and asked, "Yes?"

Rainbow Dash breathed and said, pulling out a box and opening it to reveal a necklace, "Will you marry me?" Fluttershy began to tear up with joy and said, "Yes, I will marry you." Fluttershy kissed Rainbow Dash who returned the favor by kissing her back. This had been the best day of Fluttershy's life, first it was her birthday, then she stood up to Gilda and now she was engaged to her superspecial somepony, Rainbow Dash.

Gilda sighed and a tear ran down her cheek as she flew away for good. She had seen it all and heard it all. She finally realised that Rainbow Dash was not interested, she flew back home to Griffonstone. As she was flying she processed what she was blind about, she remembered quite clearly now Rainbow Dash didn't want to be with her anymore. Her eyes began to tear. Then out of nowhere she felt an immense pain in her chest, she plummeted to the ground. She put her right bird talon to her chest and saw blood, she looked up and saw a cloaked pony walking towards her. He stood on one of her wings, she groaned in pain, he lifted her head with his other hoof and brought his face close to hers and asked, "Where is the blue pony with a rainbow mane?" She pulled her head from his hoof and he narrowed his eyes and said, "Pity." He smacked her on the back of the head and grabbed one of her wings. He smiled and said, "I've never had the pleasure of breaking a Griffon's wings." Gilda's eyes widened and she tried to struggle but to no avail. He grasped her right wing with both hooves and said, "This is your last chance. Tell me where is the blue pegasus with the rainbow mane is." Gilda looked at him and said, "Never." she spat in his face, he snapped her wing, she screamed in pain. Gilda had never felt such a pain, she began to cry which she had never done before. The pony took her other wing in his hooves and asked, "Would you like to tell me now?" Gilda knew what he was going to do to her just from her current situation. She sighed and said, "Canterlot, she's in Canterlot." The pony said to himself, "Of course now it makes sense." He looked at Gilda and smirked under his scarf and broke her other wing.

Gilda couldn't believe it. After she told him where Rainbow Dash "was" he still broke her other wing. He grabbed hold of her head and snapped her neck. Her body went limp as it relaxed, her pupils dilated and her neck flopped in his hooves. He grabbed out his hatchet and hacked off her wings. Gilda awoke many hours later and felt immense pain, she turned her head to see her wings were gone and from her wounds there was blood. She knew she had to get to the nearest hospital, she saw she was outside of the Crystal Empire and began to drag herself towards it.

Fluttershy awoke to find a bouquet of flowers on her bed. She smiled and picked it up to smell the refreshing smell of the flowers. She stood up and stretched and looked out her bedroom window to see Rainbow Dash feeding her animals. She smiled and walked downstairs, after she arrived at the bottom of the stairs she went into the kitchen and made herself some tea. A few minutes later Rainbow Dash walked in and greeted her fiance, "Hey gorgeous." Fluttershy blushed and was kissed by Rainbow Dash. "So what plans do you have for today Shy?" Fluttershy answered her fiance, "Oh you know just going on some errands that's all, you took care of my animals so that's good. Then we need to plan for our wedding." Rainbow Dash had an idea, "How about we start planning now seeing we're both here right now." Fluttershy nodded and said, "I think we should have the wedding two months from now." Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement, "Yeah, there's no rush we're perfectly fine." "Then we need to see who's going to be there." said Fluttershy. "Well our friends will be there of course, we also need music and who's going to have the vital roles, such as who's going to marry us, who's going to be the flower girl and who's going to be our bridesmaids." replied Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy thought and took out a piece of paper and said, "Let's make a guest list." "Good idea." Fluttershy wrote down the guests that Rainbow Dash and she wanted, _"Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, Bon Bon, Lyra, Firefly, Rainbow Blaze, Mrs Cake, Mr Carrot Cake, Cutie Mark Crusaders and the Wonderbolts."_ Fluttershy then had an idea, "We could have our friends as our bridesmaids, AJ, Twi, Pinkie and Rarity for both of us. Then for music we could hire Vinyl and Octavia and I think Princess Celestia and Luna should marry us." Rainbow Dash liked the idea a lot and agreed with Fluttershy.

After they were done both left the house to run their errands for the day. Rainbow Dash was flying over Ponyville when she spotted a friend of hers, she landed and called to him, "Hey Darkness over here." The pony turned, he was also a pegasus with a dark gray coat with a black mane that was short on the sides and flowed forwards and curled up. His tail was normal, his eyes were a golden brown and he had an unshaven look, he was young so he could pull it off. His cutie mark was two swords crossing each other. He smiled and said, "Hey Rainbow Dash how are you?" his voice wasn't deep he was a tenor after all so his voice would be slightly higher than the other young stallions around. Rainbow Dash walked up to him and hugged her friend, "Long time no see." Darkness smiled and said, "Yeah it's good to see you again, I've heard that your engaged to Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash smiled and said puching him on the shoulder, "Nothing gets by you these days." Darkness smiled and asked, "So am I invited?" Rainbow Dash said, "Of course but the wedding is only in two months time." "Oh well, I'll see around Dash send my regards to Fluttershy, good to see you again." He turned and carried on his way. Rainbow Dash smiled after him and said to herself, "He's a great pony I know for certain he doesn't care if I'm lesbian." She carried on her way. She visited Vinyl and Octavia and arranged they play at her wedding.

She got home and sat on the couch next to Fluttershy and asked, "Hey you know who I met today?" Fluttershy shook her head, "It was Darkness I haven't seen him since we were fillies." Fluttershy smiled and said, "Wow that's great, I've wondered what he's been doing." They sat together on the couch discussing each other's day and eventually went to bed for sleep.

 **A/N: Yes I gave myself a character in this story if you don't like it then that's fine. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free the Read and Review and if you want to appear in the story then you can if you PM me. If you want to make fan art of the description then feel free to do so. Besides that it looks like this pony is determined to get Rainbow Dash, he took Gilda's wings and is now heading to Canterlot. Please look out for the third chapter coming whenever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey fellow bronies, welcome to the third chapter of Hunted. Just a reminder this Fanfic is not for the faint of heart it is rated M for a reason so if you don't like don't read. If you read the last chapter then you know that I made a guest appearance as a pony and this chapter will include one of my biggest fans. Read &Review.**

 **Enjoy ; )**

The ponies of the crystal empire are generous and hardworking. They are normally kind and willing to help anypony or anything when they can. Cadance was walking amongst her subjects being greeted by them and returning compliments that came her way. She then heard a blood chilling scream. She flew over to the pony who had screamed, when she landed she saw someone she recognised she walked over and saw Gilda the Griffon laying on the ground bleeding from stumps where her wings should be. Her husband arrived moments later, "Cadance what's going on?" asked Shining Armour. Cadance lifted Gilda's head and checked her pupils and saw they weren't dilated. She turned to Shining Armour and said, "Alert your sister what happened, I'm taking her to the hospital." Shining Armour nodded and ran back towards the castle. Cadance lifted Gilda onto her back and flew to the hospital, when she landed a group of nurse ponies ran out with a stretcher and rolled Gilda into the operating room. Cadance had to alert Celestia, she flew back to the castle and landed inside her bedroom. She sat at her desk and began to write a letter to Celestia to alert her of Gilda.

Rainbow Dash awoke and smiled as she saw her fiancee cuddled up to her. Rainbow Dash kissed her lightly on the forehead. Fluttershy stirred and looked up at Rainbow Dash, she smiled and said, "A week to go." Rainbow Dash smiled and kissed Fluttershy and said, "You got that right beautiful." It had been two months since Rainbow Dash proposed to Flutershy and in a weeks time it would be the biggest day of their lives. They would send the invitations today, go separate dress shopping tomorrow, pick out the cake the next day, send the letter to the Princesses, then they will get married. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash drew up a guest list for the invitations, Rainbow Dash would deliver them personally. After the invitations were placed into the envelopes Rainbow Dash placed them in her saddlebag, kissed Fluttershy goodbye and flew off. The first pony she visited was Zecora seeing how she was the closest, she landed at the door and knocked, after a few minutes the door opened and a Zebra was standing behind it, she smiled and said, "Ah Rainbow Dash, the courages flyer who comes and goes in a flash." "Hey Zecora, I brought you this, it's an invitation to mine and Fluttershy's wedding." said Rainbow Dash. Zecora thanked her and Rainbow Dash flew away.

Zecora opened the envelope and read the invitation, _"You are invited to attend the wedding of Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. The venue is Sweet Apple Acres on Friday at 11:30 am, you may bring one friend of yours if you want to. We hope you will be there."_ Rainbow Dash then went to deliver the invitations to the other ponies that have been invited, this included Lyra and Bon-Bon, The Cutie Mark Crusaders and even Spitfire the leader of the Wonderbolts. She then arrived at the house of her dear friend Darkness. She knocked on the door and he answered it a few minutes later, he hugged her and said, "Hey Dashie, longtime no see." Rainbow Dash stepped back and handed him his invite. He opened it and looked at her and said, "I'll be there, oh and remember to switch on your tv to the Celebrity channel tonight at 7:30 pm." Rainbow Dash smiled and said, "Sure thing." and she flew off.

Rainbow Dash had flown all around Ponyville to deliver the invitations. She even had to fly to Cloudsdale to deliver Cloud Star's invitation, Spitfire's and her the one for her parents. She arrived home tired which she rarely was, Fluttershy had stayed home to make some calls for appointments about the dresses and organised Vinyl Scratch and Octavia to play at their wedding. Rainbow Dash hugged Fluttershy from behind and she pointed her head up and kissed Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy went to the couch and turned on the tv, Rainbow Dash changed it to the Celebrity channel at 7:25pm. Fluttershy cuddled with her and then the presenters were on the screen, one stallion and one mare. The Stallion started, "Welcome back to PonyCelebs tonight we have news about the new stallion on the red carpet." "That's right, tonight we are going to give the news about Darkness." said the mare. Rainbow Dash was taken aback and the show continued, the mare started to talk over footage of the young stallion, "This is Darkness he is the new star on the carpet and he definitely deserves to be there, he was noticed by us when his acting got him the best actor award for his role in Zomponyocalypse where he plays the leader of survivors during the zombie-pony apocalypse. His style is also another thing we should mention, his mane is not black but actually very very dark brown, his mane is shorter on the sides and flows forward and up."

"But we might have found out something about him, this is a picture from a cellphone taken by Scootaloo of Ponyville, during her visit to Manehatten. It shows Darkness with a pink mare with a brown curly mane and tale with brown eyes and her cutie mark being a pen and notebook. The two were captured getting into a carriage cab together. Is this romance or is this interesting." Rainbow Dash turns the tv off and asks Fluttershy to hand over her cellphone. She dials the number and speaks to the pony on the other end, "Hey why didn't you tell me you're a celebrity now. Oh really wow, well I'm glad your going up in the world, okay well I'll see you at the wedding then, okay bye." She hugged Fluttershy and said, "It looks like we're going to have a celebrity at our wedding." Fluttershy smiled and rested her head on Rainbow Dash's chest. Rainbow Dash turned the tv back on and tuned into sports.

It was time for the PRC again. The PRC was annual but it had races every two months to determine standings and the leader of the standings at the end of the year wins the trophy. Rainbow Dash had just tuned in during the interviews and next to be interviewed was Cloud Star, Rainbow Dash smiled while watching trying not to wake Fluttershy who had fallen asleep on her chest. "So how do you think your chances are in the next race to take home the trophy?" asked the interview pony, "Well to be honest I think we have a good chance in taking the trophy for a third time because we are only a few points behind The Wonderbolts so I believe that The Cloud Stars have a good chance." She was thanked and the date was set for the race start. Rainbow Dash was happy to see it wasn't on the day of the wedding.

Celestia was in her study when a piece of parchment came through her window. She picked it up with her magic and read, _"Dear Celestia. There is something important to speak of, a few hours ago I found Gilda the Griffon without any wings. I have no idea how it happened but you must come straight away I need your help."_ Celestia put on her royal attire and headed for the throne room and found Luna her sister sitting on her throne, Celestia walked over and said to her sister, "Luna some important business has arisen in the Crystal Empire I must leave immediately, I ask that you stay here until I return." Luna nodded. Celestia flew off towards the Crystal Empire. An hour later Celestia arrived at the castle. She entered and found Cadance waiting for her. "Cadance what has happened to the Griffon?" she asked.

Cadance walked over and said, "I do not know Celestia, the only thing I know is that a Griffon is supposed to have wings and she did not." Celestia raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?" Cadance repeated walking past her, "She has no wings." Celestia turned and followed her to the hospital. They landed and entered on official business, the doctor who had operated on Gilda came out and found the Princesses waiting for him. He bowed to them, "How is the Griffon doctor?" Celestia asked, he lifted his head and said, "She's stable for the moment but she is very weak, she has lost a lot of blood if Princess Cadance had not brought her as soon as she did she might not be alive right now." Cadance asked, "Do you know where her wings are?" The doctor shook his head and said, "We took x-rays and they should be ready now, I was about to see them right now, you are both more than welcome to see them." The two alicorns followed the doctor into the x-ray room where a nurse handed him the x-rays for Gilda. He placed them onto the light board looked at them, the Princesses gathered round it as well. The doctor explained to them both, "As you can see here it seems that the wings were taken off," Celestia asked, "But what sort of animal could do such a thing?" The doctor continued, "I don't think it was an animal, look here," he pointed with his pen to small fractures in the bone, "It seems that the wings were chopped off with a hatchet." Cadance and Celestia looked at each other with question. The doctor continued again, "The strange thing is that it seems that the wings were broken before being chopped off we don't know how but it seems that she was shot as well."

Gilda woke up and she saw she was in a hospital, she moved her shoulders and to her disappointment she felt she had no wings anymore. She lays her head back onto the pillow and feels a pressure in her chest she lifts her bedding and sees a bandage around her chest. She begins to cry, not because of what has happened to her but at the fact that nobody is there for her. She was like Rainbow Dash she left home when she was very young, she knew Rainbow Dash wouldn't be coming for her they're not together anymore. She realised the fact that Rainbow Dash didn't want her anymore and she would have to accept that. She just wanted a friend to be there for her, she would even take Fluttershy at this moment.

The pony sat down in the field to rest, he had not rested after staying at the inn at the Crystal Empire. He slung his sniper off his shoulder and placed it on the ground, he took off his belt with all his tools, his pistol and Gilda's wings off as well, he took his cloak and made a pillow so he could lay his head down and he went to sleep.

Rainbow Dash had carried Fluttershy to bed and went back downstairs. She sat on the couch to watch some tv with a glass of apple cider in her hoof. Then she heard a knock on the door and she answered it, Twilight was standing behind it. "Hey Twilight," she gestured for her to enter. Twilight turned to Rainbow Dash and said, "I received a call from my brother a few hours ago." Rainbow Dash asked, "What did he call about?" Twilight bit her bottom lip and said, "It's Gilda, she... she... has no wings." Rainbow Dash dropped the glass from hearing what was said. Her expression was shock she couldn't believe it. She shook her head and asked Twilight to stay there until she got back, she took off for the Crystal Empire and arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. She went to the receptionist and said, "I'm here for Gilda the Griffon, I'm a friend of hers." The receptionist nodded and led her to Gilda's room. She saw Gilda laying there with an expressionless face, she walked over to her ex.

Gilda turned her head and was shocked to see Rainbow Dash she was the last pony she expected to see.

Gilda sat up and looked at her ex, Rainbow Dash's eyes began to tear and she hugged her childhood friend. Gilda returned the hug with tears of her own, she didn't expect Rainbow Dash her childhood friend, her ex to be here for her. Rainbow Dash took the chair closest to Gilda's bed and talked to her. "Gilda what happened?" asked Rainbow Dash, Gilda shook her head and said, "I can't remember much all I remember is being shot and my wings being broken." Rainbow Dash took Gilda's foot and held it with her hoof, Gilda had to ask, "Why did you come?" Rainbow Dash looked at her and said, "Because you're my friend no matter what happens." Gilda smiled and looked into Rainbow Dash's eyes, Rainbow Dash looked back into hers and felt herself moving forward, Gilda was doing the same, Rainbow Dash's lips connected with Gilda's beak and they kissed. Rainbow Dash saw Gilda's eyes close and she felt hers close as well, it had been so long since they kissed like this. Suddenly the kiss was broken Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and saw Gilda staring towards the door, she turned her head and saw a heart breaking sight. She saw Fluttershy crying, tears were streaming down her eyes, Rainbow Dash called to her, "Shy this isn't what it looks like it's..." but before she finished Fluttershy ran off crying. Rainbow Dash looked at Gilda who nodded and Rainbow Dash ran after her.

Rainbow Dash called after Fluttershy, "Fluttershy it's not what you think! Please come back, I love you." She was now outside looking for Fluttershy, she couldn't find her. She asked a pony, "Did you see a yellow pegasus with a pink mane run past?" the pony replied, "She just took off." "Thanks," replied Rainbow Dash and she flew after her fiancee, she knew Fluttershy wouldn't get far after all she wasn't a fast flyer. She still couldn't find Fluttershy she then saw something that caught her eye she flew to what it was and found Fluttershy standing by the edge of a cliff. She landed and called to her, "Fluttershy, please listen to me it wasn't..." "Don't try to explain, I saw how you two kissed, you still love Gilda after what she did to you, what she did to me." interjected Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash looked at her and said, "Fluttershy please you're the only one for me, I want to marry you, grow old with you, have a family with you, I want us to be together forever. I want only you, I am willing to accept Cloud Star as our daughter." Fluttershy shook her head and said, "I'm sorry Rainbow Dash but I can't see myself with a pony who is unfaithful." Rainbow Dash began to cry now.

"Fluttershy please you're breaking my heart, you're my superspecial somepony and the only one for me." Fluttershy looked her in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry," she put her hooves behind her neck and unfastened her engagement necklace and placed it on the ground, ascended into the air and said before flying to her home, "Don't come home I'm calling off the wedding." and she flew off leaving Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash walked over to where the necklace was and picked it up and began to cry deeply. Rainbow Dash went back to Gilda who asked, "Where's Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash lowered her head and held up the engagement necklace, Gilda saddened and said, "I'm sorry Rainbow Dash this is my fault I shouldn't have kissed you." Rainbow Dash shook her head and said, "It's not your fault, it's mine." After saying that she flew back to her cloud house over Ponyville. She skyped her mother, "Rainbow Dash honey what's wrong?" asked Firefly, Rainbow Dash looked to the screen and said, "The wedding's off, don't bother coming." Firefly looked at her and asked, "What happened?" Rainbow Dash explained, "I went to see Gilda who has lost her wings, I told her about the wedding and then we kissed, Fluttershy saw it and told me to not go home to her." To prove her point Rainbow Dash lifted the necklace for her mom to see. Firefly began to cry and said, "My poor Dashie, you just can't find the right one can you?"

Rainbow Dash nodded and exited the call. She went to her couch and laid down to sleep, she awoke the next day feeling depressed which she was, she was supposed to meet Darkness today but decided not to go. Her cellphone was ringing because Twilight was worried for her, Rainbow Dash didn't care though she just wanted to find the right pony.

Then there was a knock at the door, she called to it, "It's open." The pony who entered was none other than her friend Darkness, he came in and sat on the couch where she was laying, he said, "I heard what happened and I know how you..." "Oh don't give me that "I know how you feel" bullshit okay, I get it. I fucked up, I know that I can't find that superspecial somepony because all I do is fuck up maybe I should just find a stallion who will fuck me so I can feel better about myself." Darkness shook his head and said, "Rainbow Dash, you're not straight, you don't find stallions attractive because you're lesbian and you love Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash sat up and looked at him and hugged him, she looked into his light brown eyes and kissed him. He broke the kiss and said, "Rainbow Dash... I love you." and he kissed her passionately. Rainbow Dash loved the feeling of this pony's lips, he could definitely play batpony, but she was so depressed she wanted it to go further.

She began to push him back into the couch and she proceeded to sit on him. She kissed him passionately and felt his organ getting aroused, she proceeded to lower herself onto him and she rolled them so he was on top. She began to feel him inside her, she had never been bucked before, but she loved the pleasure. Then suddenly he pulled out of her, she looked at him with disappointment in her eyes, he sat up and said, "I'm sorry Rainbow Dash but I can't do this, I don't want to do this to you because you need comfort. You need to get back with Fluttershy because you love her with all your heart." At that he left, Rainbow Dash threw a tantrum. She began to throw her stuff around in her heated moment, she pushed over her desk where her computer sat. She then went over to her fridge and took out several

cases of alcohol, she began to drink and drink and drink, no matter what she could only drink. She had drank over twenty bottles and kept going, although she was definitely drunk.

She fell asleep at her dining room table with a lot of beer bottles everywhere. She awoke with a splitting headache and felt she had the biggest hangover ever. She walked over to her bathroom and vomited. She then brushed her teeth to rinse out the vomit taste, she then proceeded to grab a tub of ice cream and ate it with a spoon. She sat there for over a few hours eating the ice cream, she just couldn't bring herself to get out of the house. She picked up her cellphone and saw there were a lot of messages, she opened her text messages, they were mainly from Twilight being concerned about her. Then she went to her voicemail inbox and saw that there were just as many voicemails from Twilight, she didn't want to talk to anypony, her heart was broken for good this time. The sun began to set and Rainbow Dash wanted to do something, something that wasn't good. She left her house and headed for the far outskirts of Ponyville.

Fluttershy had just sat down at her dining room table when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Rainbow Dash's old friend Darkness standing behind it, she allowed him to enter. They sat at the table and Darkness said, "You've been crying haven't you." Fluttershy nodded and said, "I just can't believe that Rainbow Dash would do that to me." "Listen Fluttershy, what happened at the hospital wasn't Rainbow Dash's fault, it was just something really complicated." replied Darkness. "I know what I saw and I saw her kissing Gilda who has hurt her and me." said Fluttershy.

Darkness took her hooves in his and he said, "The reason why they kissed was because Gilda has no one that cares for her, she left her family when she was young and they died. Gilda and Rainbow Dash broke up remember, the only reason they kissed was for comfort not for Gilda but for Rainbow Dash as well she needed to be sure that Gilda was fine with you two getting married." Fluttershy looked into his eyes and saw the honesty in them. She felt terrible, she had completely hurt Rainbow Dash but didn't want to understand, she began to cry tears of realisation knowing that she hurt her fiancee badly. She wiped the tears away and left to apologise to Rainbow Dash, her superspecial somepony. Darkness smiled and flew away from Fluttershy's house back to his own.

Fluttershy arrived at Rainbow Dash's cloud house and opened the door, but what she found wasn't Rainbow Dash but her house completely trashed. She wondered where she could've gone, Fluttershy flew out of the cloud house and searched for Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash was standing on the edge of a cliff looking down. She saw that at the bottom of the cliff was a lot of stone that had fallen off the cliff over the years, she pulled out the necklace of the pony who had not only broken her heart but her entire soul and held it in her hoof. She then began to ascend into the sky, she couldn't bear the pain anymore, she said to herself as she was ascending, "Nopony loves me, not Applejack, not Darkness and definitely not Fluttershy. You're so pathetic you should just die, at least then you wouldn't feel like shit anymore. No mare or stallion wants you you're just a scared little bitch nad nothing will change that." She looked down and couldn't see the ground anymore. She closed her eyes breathed calmly and stopped her flapping, she then began to plummet to the ground. She opened her eyes halfway and tears began to leave them, she then heard something, "Rainbow Dash!" she shook it off and continued her plummet, then again she heard it, "Rainbow Dash pull up!" She continued to fall and before she landed she felt nothing. She opened one eye and saw she was safely on the ground she looked around and saw her lying on top of her.

She opened both her eyes and saw that she was on her back, she saw Fluttershy on her chest

and before she could ask Fluttershy lifted her head with tears streaming down her face, she said, "Rainbow Dash I'm so sorry, I completely misunderstood, if I knew Gilda's situation I would've gone with you. Please come back I love you." Rainbow Dash looked at her and took her lips right then and there. Rainbow Dash felt her own tears stream off her face as she began to cry wanting Fluttershy again, Darkness was right she loved Fluttershy with all her heart. Fluttershy broke the kiss and picked up the necklace and said, "It's a good thing I didn't call of the wedding yet." Rainbow Dash smiled and kissed her again, this was not what they had done many times before this was true love.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew back to her tree, as soon as they entered the door, they went into a frenzy of passion realising that they needed each other. After their fun time Fluttershy said, "We need to do a lot tomorrow, we need to get the cake, dresses and send the letter to the Princesses." Rainbow Dash nodded and said, "We also need to buy the wedding necklaces." Fluttershy cuddled up to her and kissed her cheek. Rainbow Dash however was very tired and fell asleep.

Celestia returned to Canterlot after a few days at the Crystal Empire and found that nothing has changed.

Luna had kept the castle going without her sister which was very good. Celestia went to her room and took off her royal attire and climbed into bed, tonight she would let Luna raise the sun, seeing how she had become a strong magic wielder, stronger than Twilight in fact. Luna had definitely grown powerful, Celestia had a feeling that Luna will be next in line for the throne over Equestria, the way things worked now was that every five years Celestia would choose who the Princess of Equestria would be. Although she and Luna co-ruled, Celestia was the main Princess because she was in charge of the day, but Celestia could choose an heir to replace her if she was to go away for a long time and this could be Luna instead of Twilight Sparkle as she predicted.

The pony awoke after some needed sleep. He stood up and put his belt back on and cloak over his sniper as not to raise suspicion. He continued his journey towards Canterlot when something caught his keen eyes. A blue pegasus, he couldn't see the mane because of the sun. He pulled out his sniper and zoomed in to get a better view, he then saw that this pegasus didn't have a rainbow coloured mane, he put his sniper back over his back and continued on his journey to find the whereabouts of his prey.

The day had come. The day that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy devote themselves to each other. They arrived early at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was in charge of setting out the chairs and the buffet tables. At exactly two hours before the wedding the Royal Carriage arrived, out stepped Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, they were to marry the two ponies.

Some guests began to arrive as well, as soon as enough guests were seated Applejack went to her room, where Rainbow Dash was dressing, to change into her dress. When she arrived she saw Rainbow Dash staring into a mirror looking at herself in her wedding dress that Rarity had made, "Ya look beautiful sugar cube," she said. Rainbow Dash looked towards her and said, "Thanks AJ, I'm glad we're friends again." Applejack nodded and went to her cupboard and changed into her dress, "Almost all o' the guests have arrived, except for yer friend, y'know the celebrity." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and said, "He's known for being slightly late sometimes." At that they heard a knock at the door, "Come in," said Rainbow Dash and when the door opened she smiled to see her friend. Darkness was wearing a white button up shirt with a loose tie, he was also wearing a Michael Jackson hat, Applejack left to go gather Rarity, Twilight and Pinkie for the ceremony. "You look beautiful in that dress," he said smiling, "Thanks, but between you and me, I'm really not into the mushy stuff." she replied.

She walked over to him and gave him a hug and said, "I owe you one, if you didn't convince Fluttershy to get back together with me I might be six feet under right about now." He returned the hug and said, "I just hope I can find my superspecial somepony someday." He looked out the window and said, "I guess your parents have just arrived," Rainbow Dash looked out as well and saw her parents being greeted by Applejack. Rainbow Dash chuckled, "What is it?" asked Darkness, she looked at him and asked, "Would you mind walking me down the aisle?" He smiled and said, "If it's okay with your dad." Rainbow Dash waved to her dad to come up to her, he hugged her and asked, "Is that Darkness?" She nodded, he went over to him and shook his hoof saying, "It's an honour to meet you," "No the honour is mine to meet the father of one of my best friends," he returned. Rainbow Dash asked, "Hey dad, would you mind if he walks me down the aisle?" He shook his head and said, "I dan't mind at all, after all you two are the greatest of friends."

Minutes later the ceremony began, first Fluttershy was walked down the aisle by her daughter Cloud Star who took her seat at the front, then Rainbow Dash came with Darkness walking beside her, he smiled at Fluttershy who smiled back in a thanking way. He handed Rainbow Dash over beside Fluttershy and he took his seat next to his friend he had brought with, he sat between her and Cloud Star. Celestia began, "Welcome all to this beautiful day, today we celebrate the marriage of these two ponies," Luna continued, "Fluttershy the Kind and Rainbow Dash the Loyal, both are Elements of Harmony and..." Celestia continued again, "and both love each other equally," Luna continued, "may we learn something from this, it does not matter if it is two mares," "or two stallions, or a mare and stallion," "what we must learn is true love has no boundaries." Celestia smiled at Luna and continued, "Do you Fluttershy, take Rainbow Dash to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health for better or for worse, will you love her for as long as you shall live until death do you part?" Fluttershy looked into Rainbow Dash's eyes and said, "I do." Then Luna took over, "Do you Rainbow Dash, take Fluttershy to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, will you love her for as long as you shall live until death do you part?" Rainbow Dash looked into Fluttershy's eyes and said, "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, Princess Celestia," "And I Princess Luna." The looked at each other and said in unison, "We now pronounce you wife and wife you may now kiss the bride." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy closed their eyes as they got close and their lips made contact. The guests applauded for the couple, who walked down the aisle together. After the ceremony it was time for the wedding reception, Rainbow Dash then noticed the paparazzi taking shots of Darkness who was posing with a few ponies for photographs. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were socialising with other ponies discussing the future, they then broke away to mingle around the crowd, Darkness walked over to Rainbow Dash and said, "Rainbow Dash let me introduce you to my biggest fan Believe In The Night," Rainbow Dash saw a pink pony with a brown wavy mane, and brown eyes, her cutie mark was a notebook and pen, "Pleased to meet you, any friend of his is a friend of mine." Believe In The Night smiled and said, "I'm just happy to be here right now with him at yours and Fluttershy's wedding."

After wandering about the crowd Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash met up to cut the cake, and like the tradition messed cake onto the partner intentionally while trying to feed it to each other. Paparazzi wouldn't leave Darkness alone, when he was talking to Cloud Star they asked if she would pose with him for a photo, they stood together and smiled as the flashes went off. After most of the guests went home it was time for Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash to head home as well, they would head over to Fluttershy's house where Rainbow Dahs would now be staying, Cloud Star would spend a few days there until she would have to go off to the PRC, Darkness also decided to fly home with them. He had arranged transport for Believe In The Night to get home. When they got there Rainbow Dash sat next to Fluttershy her wife, the one she would grow old with, on the other couch sat Cloud Star and Darkness, "So you're the celebrity pony that everypony is talking about," said Cloud Star, Darkness chuckled and said, "I am, yeah, oh and the rumor about me and Believe In The Night is false we're just good friends that's all." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy wished them goodnight and went upstairs for some alone time. Cloud Star asked, "So... do you have a marefriend?" Darkness shook his head and said, "I'm 200% single. Why?" he asked. She began to blush and said, "Just curious is all," He smiled and leaned towards her, she did the same and their lips made contact.

 **A/N: Well that concludes the third chapter of Hunted, I apologise for not having much of the mysterious pony in this chapter but this chapter is all about Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. A special thanks to BELIEVE IN THE NIGHT for allowing me to include you in this chapter and I hope you enjoy your appearance in this fanfic because you might be included in more. Anyway thanks for reading this chapter of this fanfic I hope you continue to support me, even if you don't comment just seeing that people read makes me happy, as always please Read &Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome to the fourth chapter of Hunted. As always I would like to thank you for reading this Fanfic, please Read and Review it helps me a lot. This story is rated M for a reason, if you don't like then don't read.**

"Oh, oh, oh, ooooohhh... pant pant...Wow that was amazing Rainbow Dash." said Fluttershy as Rainbow Dash rolled off her, now they were truly one. "You weren't bad yourself beautiful." replied Rainbow Dash, she put her hoof against Fluttershy's cheek and looked into her eyes deeply, she kissed her and they fell asleep in each others hooves. Cloud Star broke the kiss and looked into the pony's eyes that she had shared it with, his eyes were beautiful, they were a brownish green, which is odd seeing as how before now they were a light brown. She saw him for what he really was, not as a celebrity but as the pony that had helped her mother get together with Rainbow Dash again, she leaned in again and kissed him again. He broke the kiss and shook his head and said, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have, I'm sure you have a stallion already," she shook her head and said, "I'm single as well and I feel something I haven't felt in a long time..." She looked into his eyes and said, "I love you." Darkness looked up to her since he was hanging his head, "You do?" he asked, "Yes and I want you to be my superspecial somepony." He leaned in and kissed her, this was true love, he felt that this pony was the one.

The next morning, Rainbow Dash came downstairs to find Cloud Star and Darkness cuddling on the couch where they had fallen asleep, she smiled and walked over and said, "The Celebrity and the Racer, that sounds like a cute couple." Cloud Star woke up instantly and smiled nervously, "It was cold last night," Rainbow Dash smirked lifting one eyebrow and said, "Uh-huh, sure." Darkness woke up and said, "I guess we're caught babe," Cloud smiled and kissed him, Rainbow Dash smiled and said, "Well if you ask me, I think it's cool that you two are together. It's definitely going to get out there if the paparazzi catches you."

At that Darkness suddenly remembered, "Oh shit, I forgot, I need to head over to Canterlot today, I'm having lunch with the Princesses today," Cloud suddenly realised as well, "Oh shit, I forgot to call my teammates that I wouldn't be at practice today, I'm gonna quickly call them now," Cloud Star got up to use the house phone, while Darkness put on his sunglasses and hat and headed for the front door, before he left Cloud Star ran over to him and they kissed each other goodbye.

Cloud Star sighed at seeing him fly off into the distance. Rainbow Dash put a hoof on her shoulder and said, "If I wasn't a lesbian I'd want to marry him," Cloud giggled and said, "I just feel so secure with him. He doesn't let his fame get in the way of who he is." "I know what you mean, I found out that he was a celeb via the tv, he even showed up to help me and your mother with our issues, he is definitely a gentlecolt." Cloud looked at her with a questioned look, Rainbow Dash chuckled and sat on the couch and Cloud sat across from her, she continued, "I tried to have sex with him," Cloud was taken aback and asked, "Really?" she nodded and continued, "It was during the time when I was so depressed when Fluttershy didn't want to marry me, I felt so alone, I just needed something to take the pain away, and you must understand how bad it got if booze didn't help. So he sat on my couch, told me he loved me and kissed me. I started it and before I knew it he stopped. He had risen against it and couldn't take advantage of me and I thank him for that." Cloud Star was amazed, she saw how Rainbow Dash saw him, "So he didn't buck you because he knew you needed my mom." Rainbow Dash nodded.

"You are lucky to be with him, however he wasn't always like this," Cloud raised an eyebrow, Rainbow Dash explained, "When he was only eleven years old his father left his mother after having an affair behind her back, he slipped in and out of depression, he became more aggressive, he had so much anger, so much sadness. It got so bad that he didn't even want to go to school anymore, because he felt that nopony would understand how he felt on the inside. I tried consoling him but he wouldn't have any of it. He did see his dad every now and then, but one day his dad texted him that he had gotten married without telling anypony, he was supposed to be there but on that morning he was supposed to see his dad he decided not to go." Cloud Star shed a few tears, Rainbow Dash handed some tissues to her and continued, "He did come back eventually back to his normal self, but something had changed in him, as he got older the anger for his father continued to grow until one day he just snapped. He lost his ability to cry, his heart had hardened so much that when his granny died he shed no tears, if somepony had said harsh things about him, he didn't cry. In grade 6 he was bullied about being homosexual, for some stupid reason, he told the deputy head master about it and he was the guilty one." She shed some tears of her own, "From that day since, whenever a new filly joined the school he was shunned by them because of a terrible rumor. His anger grew more and more, towards his father and those he had thought as friends. Eventually through the help of his loving family and some loving friends he was happy again." Cloud Star finally understood her lover, he is strong in an emotional sense, Rainbow Dash smiled and said, "You know I've seen him cry before, but I must warn you. If he is angry and begins to cry something breaks free, a nightmare. Like Princess Luna he suffers from a nightmare that can take hold of his body." Cloud Star looked towards her and said, "I'm happy that we met."

Darkness arrived at Canterlot Castle and waited outside the doors. The head guard, Phalanx the replacement for Flash Sentry, approached him and asked, "Are you the celebrity that has come for lunch?" Darkness nodded and said, "Yes sir." Phalanx led him into the castle and escorted him to the dining room where he was seated and was told to wait until the Princesses arrived. He sat there looking at the paintings that decorated the walls, he saw Celestia's and Luna's coronation, he also saw the Elements of Harmony vanquishing Nightmare Moon. The door opened and he stood up, he saw Luna enter without your sister, she took her seat across from him. "So... where's your sister?" asked Darkness, Luna sighed and said, "She's having a meeting with Twilight again, she'll be joining us as well," Darkness saw this as an opportunity to get to know the alicorn, "I've seen how beautiful your nights are, and might I say they are probably the best I've ever seen especially in summer." Luna smiled and blushed slightly and said, "Well thank you, it's good to see somepony appreciate my nights. Especially if they are a celebrity." Darkness chuckled and said, "I guess, so tell me is it true that you suffer from what I have?" Luna raised an eyebrow, he continued, "The Nightmare," Luna was amazed she had never found a pony that was similar to her, "You suffer from a Nightmare as well?" she asked. He nodded and said, "Yeah he's kind of bad, his name is Drakar."

Luna leaned forward intrigued by this pony, he smiled, Luna heard his voice in her head, "I know you are not a monster, in fact if you ask me Celestia didn't do her best to save you from Nightmare Moon, she used the Elements of Harmony instead of giving you the love you needed." She replied in her head, "You can speak through the mind as well? How, you are not even a unicorn let alone an alicorn."

He looked at her and replied to her in his mind, "I have meditated long enough to achieve this ability. Although I do not have magic powers my one sister is a unicorn and the other an earth pony. It runs in my blood and I have a special relation to you." Luna lifted an eyebrow, "What type of relation?" "The moon. It allows us to connect, have you ever heard my voice in your head during the full moon while you were meditating?" replied the pony. Luna nodded, at that moment Twilight and Celestia arrived in the dining room, Celestia smiled and said, "It's good to see that you could make it for lunch, it's not everyday we meet a celebrity at a wedding especially for two of our friends." He bowed his head to Celestia and turned to Twilight who had brought a notebook to the table, he chuckled and said, "Send that notebook over and I'll give you my autograph," Twilight used her magic and floated over the notebook and a pen towards him, he took the pen in his hoof, wrote something and signed it. She then took it back and put it in her saddlebag. Celestia looked towards her sister and asked, "What did you two talk about while you were waiting?" Luna smiled and said, "Well I discovered that he has the same ability I have that allows one to communicate using the mind." Celestia was surprised at hearing this, "That is quite phenomenal seeing as how he is a pegasus." Darkness turned to Twilight and said, "You know you should really feel happy for your friends finding their superspecial somepony. Hopefully you can as well."

Twilight smiled at him, she asked, "So... is it true that you're dating that pink pony that was at the wedding and on the celebrity news?" Darkness chuckled and said, "My dear Twilight no, she's just a fan of my work that's all. But I suggest you pay attention to the celebrity news." Twilight nodded. Celestia turned to Darkness and asked, "So how goes the new movie?" Darkness looked at her and said, "It's going great your majesty, thanks for asking." "So what is it about?" asked Luna, Darkness replied, "Basically it's about a pony who wakes up one morning while his wife and kids are away to find a stranger pony in his house. I play this stranger pony, who has an odd sense of humour and has a secret. This stranger helps him rise to the promotion he needed. It's a very good movie and I think it will be a great success." After lunch had been served and eaten, Luna made it her duty to show him around the castle and its grounds.

 _Meanwhile back in Ponyville..._

Rainbow Dash made some tea for Fluttershy and brought it to her in bed. Fluttershy kissed her and turned on her tv. Rainbow Dash went out to plan their honeymoon, seeing that it would soon be time for the PRC in a weeks time, she arrived at the travel agent office. The agent asked her, "So where will you be traveling to?" Rainbow Dash replied, "I wanted to organise a honeymoon for my wife and I, somewhere beautiful." The agent realised who she was, "Ah yes I remember you now, you're Rainbow Dash you married Fluttershy the other day." "How did you know?" she asked, "You're wedding was on the front page, I think was because of that celebrity pony that posed with you two." Rainbow Dash remembered, "Oh yeah... he's one of my friends." The agent nodded and asked, "So where would you like to go?" Rainbow Dash thought and then had the answer, "To Neighagra Falls in Vanhoover."

The travel agent nodded his head in agreement, "That is supposedly a good place for a honeymoon. I'll see if there's a place where you can stay," he typed on his keyboard and frowned, "I'm sorry Mrs Rainbow Dash, there doesn't seem to be any open places at the moment." Rainbow Dash nodded and quickly asked, "Do you mind if I call my friend?" The travel agent shook his head and said, "Go ahead."

She dialed the number, "Hey Darkness, I was wondering. Do you have a place up in Vanhoover? You do? The thing is I want to take Fluttershy to see Neighagra Falls for our honeymoon and there's no place available for us. Really we can? Thanks bro, we really appreciate it. Bye." She looked at the agent and asked, "Can you get us some train tickets to Vanhoover?" The agent smiled and said, "They'll come in the mail when they're ready." Rainbow Dash thanked the travel agent and flew back home to Fluttershy to tell her the news. "Wow Rainbow Dash, I've always wanted to go to Vanhoover to see Neighagra Falls, and now I can with you for our honeymoon. So where are we staying?" Rainbow Dash smirked and said, "We are going to stay at Darkness's house in Vanhoover. I've heard it's there for him to meditate or relax. So it should be very beautiful and peaceful." Fluttershy hugged Rainbow Dash and said, "I can't wait to get there." At that they heard a knock on the door, it was the mailpony, he handed them an envelope when they opened the door, Rainbow Dash opened it and found two train tickets inside, she smiled and said, "Fluttershy pack your saddlebags we're going to Vanhoover, we depart in two days." Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash went upstairs to make a list of what they'll need for Vanhoover.

The pony breathed deeply as he arrived at Canterlot, he was slightly amazed at how enormous it was, his first priority was to find an inn where he could stay, he asked a rather weird looking pony, it had blonde hair, yellow eyes, one was pointing upwards, she was also gray. "Excuse me but can you tell me where I could find an inn?" The pony looked at him and said, "Sure, there's one over on Carriage Avenue. Here have a muffin." she shoved a muffin into his chest and she flew off. "That pony is just plain derpy." said the pony to himself, he looked at the muffin and put it into his mouth, only lowering his scarf enough so

he could eat it. He walked into the inn and approached the desk, "I would like one room please," the receptionist gave him a key, and he placed some bits on the desk. He went to his room and laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

Luna and Darkness was walking on the grounds of the castle, "So you live in Las Pegasus right?" asked Luna, "Yes, but I have a few houses, the one in Las Pegasus is for work, I have one in Manehatten as well, that's for when I have to attend awards evenings or charity works. I also have one in Vanhoover, that's where I go for meditation, that's where I can clear my mind of any distractions. I also have one in Ponyville, that's when I want to escape the paparazzi." Luna nodded and said, "I know how you feel, I have an escape in the Everfree Forest, I normally go there to clear my mind as well. It's sometimes tough living under my sister." "I can't imagine what it must be like to live under a sister that is more well known than yourself." replied Darkness. Luna groaned putting a hoof to her head, "What's wrong?" asked Darkness noticing this. Luna shook her head and said, "I don't know, but I just felt a disturbance. Like something bad is coming." Darkness then groaned in enormous pain himself, "N...N...No it can't be, that's impossible. C...C...Cloud Star...No!" He opened his eyes and didn't feel much pain. Luna was staring at him with concern, "Are you alright?" she asked. "NO! Of course I'm not alright, I...I..."he breathed deeply again, and felt weaker.

He looked at the Princess and said, "I'm sorry Luna, that...that wasn't whatever you felt I had something worse, a vision."Luna asked, "Why did you say Cloud Star?" Darkness looked at her and said, "She's my marefriend, Fluttershy's daughter is my marefriend." Luna's eyes widened, "But I thought you and the pony..." "You thought wrong okay, she's just a fan, Cloud Star is my marefriend now, I'm sorry Luna but I'm with her now." Luna looked at him and asked, "But how did you...?" "I can read your mind as well."

Rainbow Dash rolled off of Fluttershy, this was their third time today, Rainbow Dash got up and stretched. She went to her computer that she had brought from her house and looked up the address for where she and Fluttershy would be staying for their honeymoon. It was beautiful, she couldn't believe it was real. It was situated on top of a hill surrounded by a few trees, the best part was the small waterfall that was by the balcony, she said to herself, "Now I see why he goes here to meditate and relax," soon after saying this her daughter

in-law, Cloud Star walked in with some groceries. "You won't believe how hectic it is out there, it must be all that commotion about me and Darkness." Rainbow Dash looked at her with question, Cloud Star turned on the tv and Rainbow Dash turned to it. The celebrity news mare was speaking, "Our biggest story at the moment is this picture taken by a paparazzi pony, it clearly shows two time PRC champion Cloud Star kissing Darkness the prince of acting just outside of Fluttershy's house." Cloud Star turned it off and turned to Rainbow Dash who said, "Man there's no getting away from those paparazzi."

Cloud Star nodded in agreement, "I see that you're looking at a nice place," Rainbow Dash glanced at her computer and said, "Well your mother and I are going on our honeymoon and your stallion is allowing us to stay at his Vanhoover home, so we don't need to pay for anything, besides the train tickets which we got today." Cloud Star smiled and said, "He really does put others before himself, I'm glad we found each other." Then they both heard a tapping on the window, Cloud Star ran over and opened it, it was Darkness, "Hey babe, listen I've got to head over to Las Pegasus tonight, we're shooting the next scenes of the movie, so I'll be gone for a while. Don't worry I'll be at the finish line in Vanhoover waiting for you to win the race and bring home that trophy." Cloud Star smiled and kissed him, she said to him after the kiss, "I'll be expecting a victory celebration." He smirked and kissed her again before flying off. She sighed after him. Rainbow Dash snickered, Cloud Star turned to her, "What's so funny?" Rainbow Dash tried to contain her laugh, "Oh...nothing...it's...just... Ha ha ha ha haaaa. You we're just drooling for him. That's some funny shit right there." Cloud Star wiped her muzzle finally noticing the drool. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and hugged her daughter, "Don't feel bad about that, I've drooled over him as well." Cloud Star laughed.

The pony awoke, he went downstairs to eat some breakfast, handed in his key and left for the castle. As he arrived he was halted by Phalanx, "State your business here." he said. "I've come to see Princess Celestia, I need an answer to my question." replied the mysterious pony. Phalanx led the pony inside and told him to wait in the throne room. The pony looked at the paintings on the walls, he saw the coronation of the Princesses, how Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon and how she was defeated, he saw a distinctive pony. A blue pegasus with a rainbow mane, the door opened and Celestia entered, "Your majesty, I thank you for allowing me to meet with you."said the pony kneeling to her as she walked past him to sit on her throne. "So tell me why have you come?" asked the Princess. He looked up to her and said, "I wanted to ask. Is the blue pegasus with the rainbow mane here?" Celestia realised who he was speaking about, "You mean Rainbow Dash the Loyal?" "Yes." "I'm afraid she does not live here, in fact you are far from her. She lives in Ponyville now." The pony's expression angered although Celestia couldn't see it, "That lying bitch, when I get my hooves on that griffon I'm going to..." "Excuse me?"asked Celestia. The pony looked at her and said, "Oh it was nothing, but thank you for telling me where I can find... Rainbow Dash."

"It's my pleasure." replied Celestia. The pony got up and left the castle, "Now I know where you are, and I'm going to take care of you once and for all. But wait, if Ponyville is like what I've heard then I'll need some more weapons." He looked around and couldn't find a gun store. So he came to the conclusion to hit the army base and take what he needed.

 _Later that evening..._

Fluttershy closed up her animals for the night and headed to Cloud Star's room, Cloud Star was on her cellphone. She was messaging her teammates, she was going to be at the start line after her mothers left. Fluttershy knocked on the door, "Come in," she answered, Fluttershy came in, "Hey Cloud Star, I was wondering if you'll be coming to say goodbye to us when we leave on our honeymoon." Cloud Star looked at her and said, "Of course I will mom, the day you leave is perfect because a few hours after that, I leave for Manehatten to begin the PRC, the final set to determine the victor for the year." Fluttershy smiled and said, "Well I'm glad that you'll be there for us. I'm also glad to see you found your superspecial somepony as well." Cloud Star coughed into her glass of water she was drinking, "Oh, you found out about that?" "I might be shy but I'm not a fool. Don't worry I think it's great that you two are together, at least you'll be on the red carpet." Fluttershy giggled and closed the door behind her, she walked to her bedroom where she found Rainbow Dash with her glasses on, "I didn't know you had glasses," Rainbow Dash looked up from her book and smirked, "I've always had them, I just don't wear them all the time." Fluttershy smiled and climbed into bed next to Rainbow Dash, she said nuzzling into her wife, "I like them, they make you look cuter than what you already are." Rainbow Dash kissed her on the head, "Thanks beautiful. I think the next order of business is tying my mane up into a ponytail."

They slept soundly that night, except for Luna of course, she is the princess of the night. She went into the throne room and was struck by a splitting headache, this was the fourth time today, the other two times was when Darkness had left. She kept feeling disturbances in the magic arts, although Celestia and Twilight were able to use magic fluently, she was more connected than either of them so she could sense when something was not right. This headache however was different, it was more like a burning pain than actual pain, she heard a voice in her head, "I felt it too, this isn't right. Since I left the castle these headaches have gotten more frequent." She answered in her head as well, "I know, something is definitely wrong I just don't know what. Do you think it has anything to do with your vision?" "My vision was of Cloud Star, if she's in peril I need to help her." "Maybe you should let your vision make itself clearer to you." At that moment Darkness appeared, he was like a ghost translucent. Luna asked, "Do you think my headaches are linked to your visions?" Darkness answered, "I believe they are, and if Cloud Star is in peril I need to save her before it's too late." Luna replied, "I suggest meditating on this, maybe when your mind is clear you will be able to see the future." "I hope you are right about that."

He disappeared again. Luna sighed seeing how it was time to lower the moon now.

Rainbow Dash had readied the bags for the trip to Vanhoover, she and Fluttershy were leaving for the train station. Fluttershy had come downstairs with Cloud Star who was going to see them off on their journey. All three flew off to the station where they saw the others waiting to send them off as well.

Hugs were exchanged and goodbyes were said. Soon after that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had left Ponyville to begin their honeymoon, Cloud Star had flown off to Manehatten to begin the final PRC races which would end in Vanhoover. Darkness was on set filming the next of his movies, it was in the final stages of production. He was to meet up with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy in Vanhoover a week before the end of the PRC. But he decided that he shall go there to meditate on these strange visions he has been having lately and maybe keep the couple company whenever he could.

 **A/N: So that's the end of chapter 4 I hope you're enjoying the story. Please Read & Review it can be negative I don't mind because then it just helps me improve on my writing, good reviews are also helpful.**

 **Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Hey fellow bronies and welcome to Hunted 5 i know that it** **'s been a long time since i posted but unfortunately my Macbook Pro gave up on me so yeah that's what happened luckily I have a new laptop now sow I can continue with what I love. Rated M for a reason. Enjoy ; )**

The train pulled into the station in Vanhoover. The blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane stepped onto the platform along with the yellow Pegasus her superspecial they were out of the station Rainbow Dash suddenly facehoofed. "Oh shit I forgot ask Darkness where this place was." Fluttershy giggled and said, "Don't worry about it just look up the address on your phone." Rainbow Dash picked out her phone and typed into the search bar where Darkness's Vanhoover home was. The address displayed itself to her and she brought up the map and set the navigation point.

The two Pegasi lept off the ground and followed the GPS route for Pegasi ponies. They arrived outside of the security gate. Rainbow Dash looked around and found a small intercom box. She pressed the button and the box opened which contained a small camera

A female voice spoke to her identify yourself, Rainbow Dash looked at the camera and said, "Rainbow Dash the Loyal." "Please input password,"said the female voice. Rainbow Dash scratched her chin and said, "Fluttershy." The gates opened.

The two walked through them and walked up the sloped driveway. When they reached the top of the driveway they saw the most amazing house. It was in the middle of a small wooded area and it had two stories. They walked to the front door and then the female voice spoke again. "Please say your names." Rainbow Dash said to it, "Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy." Suddenly two cards came out of a slit in the door and they had the two pony's photos and information on them. The door then unlocked and they stepped inside.

They laid their saddlebags on the ground and looked at the house. It was amazing. The lounge was amazing the couches were big enough to seat both Celestia and Luna with ease. The kitchen was state of the art it even had a set menu for the days of the week.

Rainbow Dash and her wife went upstairs and found three bedrooms. They walked to the end of the landing and stopped in front of two large wooden doors. Rainbow Dash pushed it open and assumed that this was the main bedroom. It had a double king sized bed, above it there was a painting suspended it was a painting of Neighagra Falls just after a storm.

It also had a little sitting area with a mini fridge and morning beverage area. There was also a balcony, she walked towards the sliding door and was astounded by the sight she saw. It was Neighagra falls up close and personal. She thought it was just a small waterfall when she looked the place up on the internet. Fluttershy joined her on the balcony and gasped. It was beautiful. Rainbow Dash then went to check out the bathroom. It was just as impressive as the bedroom. There was a flat screen TV in the wall which was positioned right in front of the bath, above it was a massive square shower head. She looked into the bath and saw it had jets which had different massage settings. She also saw a touch screen remote in the side of the bath where one puts their hooves when they relax. It was connected to the TV she saw it had Game of Thrones in a series folder.

The two wandered the house and saw the other rooms were just as impressive.

They went back downstairs to check out the lounge.

Rainbow Dash picked up the TV remote for the flat screen in the wall and turned it on.

Suddenly Darkness was smiling at her. She smiled and said, "Hey Darkness, your house is amazing." He smiled and said, "Welcome to my Vanhoover home Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, I recorded this message just to explain how this house works. This house unlike my others is the most futuristic. I had it specially built so that it was in a secluded area that I could come and meditate and nearly everything is automated. As you see you were given ID cards these can be used as bank cards as-well just as Mia to load some local currency onto your cards and you're sorted. Mia is my Artificial Intelligence that was programmed to take care of the house while I'm away. If you need anything just say 'Hey Mia' and give your command and it will be done. If you have any questions just ask Mia and she'll help you. Oh before I forget just tell Mia to turn on the geyser. I haven't been there in a while so i hope you two enjoy your honey moon. Oh and please use my bedroom for your stay I don't mind at all, PS I will be there tomorrow to keep you company."

Rainbow Dash spoke to the house, "Hey Mia, please turn on the geyser please." Mia responded, "I have taken the liberty to do so while you had your briefing." Rainbow Dash grabbed her saddlebags along with Fluttershy and they walked to the main bedroom. Rainbow Dash opened the draws and found some clothes that Darkness wore. She asked, "Hey Mia what do I do with his belongings?" Mia responded, "I shall move his belongings into his private room." Suddenly the belongings disappeared and there was room to put their own belongings in. After they had bathed they went to the lounge which was also the dining room and went into the kitchen to make food. She looked at the Menu and asked, "Hey Mia what does Darkness usually eat tonight?" Mia responded, "Normally Darkness has Macaroni and Cheese tonight would you like me to prepare the meal?"Rainbow Dash nodded and said, "Sure." The ingredients were mixed together and placed into the oven, all Rainbow Dash had to do was take it out of the oven.

She dished up for Fluttershy and herself and seated herself across from her wife. It was good everything was perfect. They went to the lounge and laid themselves on the couch to watch some TV. Afterwards they went to bed and laid on the massive bed. Fluttershy however wanted to look at Neighagra Falls at night. Rainbow Dash laid on the bed and put her glasses on and read her book. Fluttershy joined her in the bed and they fell right to sleep. The next morning Rainbow Dash awoke with Fluttershy in her legs and smiled. She looked out the door and could see Neighagra Falls perfectly. She went downstairs to make herself a cappuccino she stood in front of a coffee machine and said, "Cappuccino with cream please." The machine suddenly spat out what she wanted. She walked over to the lower balcony and took a sunbathing chair and laid herself down the house was clearly facing North because the sun always shone in through the windows and sliding glass doors. She began to relax. She sipped her beverage and breathed in deeply she could smell the pine trees that surrounded the house.

Just then she heard the door open and close again, she sat up and turned to see who it was. It was none other than the pony who gave them his house to use for their honeymoon.

It was Darkness himself who came to keep them company.

She jumped up and ran towards her friend. He dropped his saddlebags and opened his front legs to catch her in a hug. He had to hover to catch her and spin her around in the hug. She smiled at him with tears of joy after being set back on the ground and said, "Thank you." He smiled warmly back and hugged her. He then said, "Mia please bring me a Monster original please." Suddenly a tall black can emerged from the floor which he opened and drank. He looked at her and said, "Cloud Star won the last race, that puts her team at the top of the table. The last leg is a week from now where they'll end here in Vanhoover." Rainbow Dash nodded in thanks. Then Fluttershy came down the stairs and hugged Darkness for helping them. She then said in a very seductive tone, "I need to borrow her for a few hours I hope you don't mind, in fact you can watch if you want."

He scratched the back of his neck and said, "Sorry but I have some meditating to do." He smiled and said, "Mia my private room please." A small elevator emerged from the floor which he stepped into and said to the couple, "Enjoy yourselves." The doors closed and the elevator disappeared into the floor again. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy kissed with the fiery hot passion like they did when they realized they needed each other. The moans of the two Pegasi erupted throughout the house. So loud in fact that Darkness couldn't concentrate on meditating, he said, "Mia soundproof." Suddenly he couldn't hear them anymore. In their eyes they can call it true love making if you asked Darkness however he would say it sounded like two grizzlies making love while fighting over a salmon.

Ever since his visit to the castle he has been plagued by visions of death and anger.

He breathes in again slowly each breath slower than the last. Eventually he enters the realm of his mind. He now sees a vision he is now standing in Ponyville it's all in flames Fluttershy's tree is on fire and in ruin, he finds an unconscious Rainbow Dash and tries to wake her suddenly he hears a blood chilling scream he looks to see Cloud Star on the ground he rushes over to her and shakes her, "No no no please wake up, please," He begins to cry suddenly anger begins to take over along with sadness.

His breathing increases in speed suddenly he's in his house he feels himself transforming. He feels extreme pain, he feels spines begin to pierce out his back his wings morph into those of a dragon's. He says, "Mia eject." Suddenly he's outside, he begins to lose himself. He stands on his hind legs his front hooves turn into palms with massive claws. His wings changed into a dragon's he grew in size suddenly he was taller than his house, his ears had disappeared along with his mane and tail, his tail was replaced by a massive one.

The three rows of spines grew more. He breathed in and a massive roar erupted from his mouth, it sounded similar to the new Godzilla roar. Rainbow Dash stood on the balcony and saw the massive dragon. "Find Darkness, I'll distract it,"she said to Fluttershy who was still inside the room. Rainbow Dash took off and flew up to the dragon's face. She pulled a faceand stuck her tongue out and she said, "Catch me if you can." She flew over and kicked his snout, a roar erupted from it. It swung its massive claws at her, it tried snapping at her. She saw his teeth were massive twice the size of a T-Rex's. Fluttershy was searching the house for Darkness. She asked Mia, "Mia where is Darkne..." Suddenly Rainbow Dash crashed through the sliding glass door. "Ow I'm gonna feel that one tomorrow."

She sat up and asked, "Mia where is Darkness?" Mia responded, "He is outside." Rainbow Dash looked out the window and said, "He must be hiding in the blind spots of the house." She flew out again and tried distracting the dragon. She kicked it on the snout again, this time she was backhanded by the dragon. She crashed into the ground causing a small crater. She sat up rubbing her head saying, "That one I'm feeling right now."

She looked up to see a red glow forming from the dragon's tail all the way up to his spines she looked at the face. The dragon breathed in and breathed out fire. Rainbow Dash was able to crawl out of her crater and fly away only to be hit by the outer flames.

Her left wing was burnt. She fell to the ground again this time however she could not fly away. Suddenly there was a blinding white light. Rainbow Dash shielded her eyes. She opened them slowly after lowering her hoof. She saw a tall blue alicorn with a flowing mane. "Princess Luna,"she said. Luna looked at the dragon and flew up to it. She communicated to it with her mind, "Darkness stop, you don't know what you're doing, look at what you've done." The dragon looked at the destruction. His eyes went from red to the greenish brown eyes he had before. He began to transform back into a pony. His wings returned to their normal selves, his ears, mane and tail returned as well. His snout returned to normal. His teeth were back to being flat and he was a pony yet again. He opened his eyes and looked towards his house. He saw that one sliding door was broken.

The forest was mostly burnt. But the worst thing of all was seeing the burnt wing of his good friend. He looked up towards the Princess and said, "I'm sorry." He then disappeared. Luna picked Rainbow Dash off the ground and said, "Let's get that wing looked at. They reached the house and Fluttershy said to Mia after seeing the wing, "Mia first aid for her wing please." Mia did what she was told. Rainbow Dash stood there in shock and said, "I can't believe that Darkness was the dragon. Luna thanks for helping out." Luna only nodded and disappeared into her white light supposedly back to Canterlot. Rainbow Dash decided that pizza would probably be the best order of the day. When the pizza arrived she sat down next to Fluttershy who was watching TV. They were still trying to figure out how a pony could transform into a dragon larger than Canterlot castle.

A few hours later. Suddenly out of the floor came the elevator that took Darkness to his private room. Darkness didn't look at them too embarrassed to even glance their way. Rainbow Dash stood up and walked over to him, she put her hoof on his shoulder and turned him around only to be shocked at what she saw. She saw the eyes of a dragon and burn marks what look to be from him crying. She only hugged him. He eventually hugged her back and said, "I'm so sorry for this." He then collapsed onto the floor. Rainbow Dash closed the door of the guest room she had paced him in and turned to Fluttershy and said, "Let's have a night on the town." Fluttershy smiled weakly and said, "Okay." They left the house and flew to the city of Vanhoover. Vanhoover was quite active at night for some reason. Maybe it was because all the best shops were open at this time. They found an ice cream shop where they decided to have some milkshakes and ice cream. Flutterhsy saw her wife's saddened look and reached across the table to hold her hooves in her own. "You okay Dashie?"she asked in her usually sweet manner.

Rainbow Dash continued to look at the floor. Not even Fluttershy her wife could cheer her up.

She looked at Fluttershy and said, "I'm just worried about him, I just can't believe that he's a..." "Dragon?" said a voice. She turned around to see Darkness himself behind her.

His eyes were still like a dragon's and those scars hadn't disappeared. She looked at him with concern. He said, "I'm sorry I should have told you more. The reason I can become a dragon is because I too like a Princess you know contain a Nightmare." The two ponies' eyes widened, Fluttershy asked, "Why did you keep this a secret?" "Because I didn't want to put you two in harms way," he replied. "He looked at the wing of his friend and said, "At least I was able to create the medicine capsules that can repair wounds easily."

Rainbow Dash asked, "Why do you still have those reddragon eyes?" Darkness looked into his milkshake and said, "With each transformation it becomes more difficult to contain Drakar, my Nightmare. It also becomes harder to resist the power. The reason I have these eyes is because I lose myself bit by bit." Fluttershy asked after that, "What are those scars from?" "A dragon's tears are more acidic than the strongest acid, so much so that it can burn through its own hide," said Darkness. Rainbow Dash had to ask this question, "Why did you change?" Darkness breathed in and said, "I had a vision where Cloud Star died, and that was enough to set me off. I truly love her." Fluttershy was on the brink of tears after hearing this. Soon the three ponies departed for the house where they had no further incidents with Drakar.

 _A week later..._

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Darkness were waiting at the finish line of tthe final leg of the PRC for their daughter and marefriend to cross the line. They had VIP seats for the end of the race. It had started this morning at 4am. Darkness was wearing his sunglasses because his eyes were still those of a dragon's. The teams were expected to cross the line at exactly 10am, it was now 9am. Darkness was watching the TV making sure that Cloud Star and her team were in first place. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy however were busy playing a game on their laptops that Darkness bought them as wedding gifts. Soon half an hour went past. Then another twenty five minutes. With five minutes to go it seemed the Wonderbolts would take the title. But out of nowhere Cloud Star's team made an excellent overtake just as they were about to cross the line. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Darkness all hugged each other in celebration. Cloud Star and her team celebrated as well

As VIPs the three could go meet the victors at the winner's podium.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy both hugged their daughter. Whereas Darkness waited until the perfect moment to kiss her. When she hoisted the trophy Darkness stepped up, held her in his front hooves and kissed on live television and many cameras caught the photo.

They went back to the house together. Cloud Star decided to stay with Darkness in his private room which was quite big. She set her trophy down and walked up to him and kissed him. He returned it. She broke the kiss and saw he still had his sunglasses on. She motioned to take them off with her hoof. He stopped her and said, "Please don't I don't want you to see." She lifted one eyebrow to him and took them off anyway, she then saw the scars and the eyes of a dragon. She stared into the eyes and said, "What happened?"

Darkness looked at her and said, "I had a vision that you had died. I just don't want to lose you."

Cloud Star kissed him and said, "I'm still here my love." Darkness walked over to a small glass case that was resting on a wooden stand, he took the item off the small pillow in the case. He walked back over to her, knelt down on one knee and said, "Cloud Star I love you so much, you are my superspecial somepony. Cloud Star will you marry me?" Cloud Star gasped when she saw the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It had a heart shaped jewel in the middle and it was a light blue. She put it on her neck and said, "I will." They emerged from the elevator and walked into the lounge where Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were watching TV. Fluttershy saw the necklace and said, "Dashie we're going to have another wedding on our hooves." Rainbow Dash looked to see the necklace. She smiled and said, "Wow I guess I was right, the Actor and the Racer." Hugs were given all around.

They then sat down at the table to discuss the wedding. "So where do you love birds intend having your wedding?"asked Rainbow Dash. Cloud Star replied, "We thought we'd have it in Las Pegasus or here in Vanhoover." Fluttershy wanted to speak with Cloud Star alone so Darkness and Rainbow Dash left to stroll around the property.

Rainbow Dash nudged him and asked, "So are we finally starting to settle down?" Darkness chuckled and said, "I love her so much Dash, I can't imagine what it must be like to be with the one you love. Mainly because we're both so busy." Rainbow Dash kissed him on the cheek and said, "She's had a pretty tough life as well. Fluttershy had a stallion who had sex with her and took off as soon as she told him it was his child." Darkness and Rainbow Dash sat under a tree talking to each other. "You know Princess Luna has a crush on me," he said with a straight face staring at the horizon. "No way," said Rainbow Dash. Darkness only nodded. Rainbow Dash then sighed, "What's wrong Dash?"asked her friend. She replied, "I just wish Fluttershy and I could have our own child." Darkness looked at her and said, "I know it would make you two happy. I'll donate for you." Rainbow Dash looked up and said, "What?" He repeated, "I'll donate some of my essence for you to have a child with Fluttershy." "But won't it be your child?"asked Rainbow Dash, "Not unless you sign the documents to say it's yours and Shy's child. You can keep it secret if you want." Rainbow Dash hugged him and said, "Thank you."

They returned to the house to find that Cloud Star was asleep on the couch. Rainbow Dash went upstairs to find Fluttershy. Darkness laid beside his fiancee, stroking her beautiful mane. He then positioned himself so she was laying in his hooves. She stirred slightly and rested her head on his chest. He felt at peace with her. He put a hoof to his face and felt the scars had disappeared. He looked into mirror and still saw the dragon eyes. He said to himself, "Don't worry Cloud I'll protect you."

After a few more days in Vanhoover they returned to Ponyville. They were greeted by Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Twilight, Applejack and even Spike. They all went to Rarity's house to give the good news to the others. Darkness and Cloud Star stood up from the couch they were sitting on, Cloud wrapped one leg around one of Darkness'. He said, "Cloud Star and I have decided to get married right here in Ponyville." Congratulations were given all around. Then it was time for Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash said to them all.

"Believe me when I say I love being Cloud's mother. It's just that Fluttershy and I would like to have our own baby to care for. So Darkness is prepared to donate in order for us to have this opportunity." Applejack stood up and said, "I'm glad ta hear that sugarcube." The rest congratulated the two as well. After that Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash returned to their home. Darkness took Cloud Star to his house in Ponyville. And they all went to sleep.

 _M_ eanwhile...

The fence was high but it wasn't much of a challenge for the pony. He crouched down and sprang over the fence. Suddenly an alarm went off. Many soldiers rushed towards him and began to open fire on him. After their first magazine was finished, they couldn't believe that he was still standing. He then pulled out his pistol and fired on the soldiers, he managed to hit everyone of them in the head. He walked up to one soldier and took his ID card, he analysed it and transformed into the soldier. He then burned the other bodies after throwing them over the fence. He then proceeded past where he had killed all of those soldiers. He seemed to like the feeling of the blood and brain matter. He wanted more. He searched the base for the weapon storage room. He then found it. A lone pair of guards were standing watch. He changed back to his normal self. The pony rushed towards them, he grabbed one and broke his neck he them leaped over and slit the others throat. He blew open the weapon storage. He took two RPGs, a belt of grenades, a semi-automatic machine gun, a high powered sniper rifle equipped with night vision and thermal targeting. He then picked up two 9mm pistols and hooked them to his belt.

After he was done he went to a hangar nearby and found an amour vehicle with a mini gun on it. He needed to find another pony or animal that was willing to kill Rainbow Dash. He jumped into the vehicle and drove out of the military base after shooting the security guard point blank in the face some blood spraying on his scarfed face. He then drove towards Ponyville to kill his prey.

 _The next day..._

Rainbow Dash awoke to find that Fluttershy was gone. She went downstairs adn found a note for her. She read, _"Dear Rainbow Dash. I've gone to the hospital to receive the ICSI because we decided that since I was pregnant before that I should carry the baby. Darkness called and said that he had donated already. I'll be back later. Cloud Star will be coming over by 9:00am to discuss the wedding. She wanted you to help her. PS your mother sent you an email, you should read up about it. Love Fluttershy."_

Rainbow Dash set the note down and went to her laptop. She opened her email and saw there was one from her mom. She read " _Hey Dashie. I wanted to let you know that Gilda is out of hospital now. The doctors released her while you were away for your honeymoon. Currently she is staying with us because her family as you know died. She says she wants to see you sometime soon. If you want you could video chat with eachother. I hope you're happy with Fluttershy. Love Mom."_ Rainbow Dash typed in reply. "Dear Mom. I think we could organize a video chat soon please tell her I'll be available."

She sent the email. Soon after that Cloud Star walked in. "Hey mom." she said to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash turned in her chair and said, "Hey Cloud, I hear that you wanted help from me." Cloud Star sat on the couch and Rainbow Dash joined her. Cloud Star began, "Yeah, Darkness and I wanted to know where we should have our wedding, you see he said we're gonna have it in Ponyville we actually have no idea where we going to have it." Rainbow Dash asked, "Well what type of wedding do you want? Do you want have private wedding, a normal wedding or a celebrity wedding?" Cloud Star shrugged. Rainbow Dash tied her mane up into a ponytail and said, "If I was marrying him I would want to have a celebrity wedding, at Canterlot castle inviting anyone i could.

See mine and Fluttershy's was a normal wedding where we had family and friends whereas a private wedding is only your family or only your closest friends."

Cloud Star thought abou this and said, "If I have a celebrity wedding then will it be televised?" Rainbow Dash nodded. Cloud Star smiled and said, "Then it's settled we're gonna have a celebrity wedding." At that moment Darkness walked in and said, "Let's have a celebrity wedding babe." He sat down next to Cloud and said, "We should also have Celestia and Luna marry us. The flowers should be dazzling. I'm thinking fresh white roses that are just about to bloom. I'm also having my plant experts creating a speacial blue flower." Cloud Star wrote all these things down. Darkness continued, "And for you my love, I'll have my designer make your dress it shall be beautiful you just need to go to her boutique here in Ponyville, I've just told her to expect you and Rainbow Dash here. You'll also have your hair done by a stylist I know just go to this adress."

"You two go get that sorted out while I contact Luna and Celestia and my friends who work with the flowers." said Darkness. Rainbow Dash left with Cloud Star to the adress.

When they arrived Rainbow Dash looked at the place and was confused it was Rarity's Boutique, she asumed that maybe Darkness wrote the wrong adress. They walked in, Rarity walked out from behind a curtain saying, "Ah you must be Cloud Star..." Rarity was shocked when she saw Rainbow Dash with her. She said, "I can explain." Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow and said nothing. Rarity led Cloud Star into her studio. Rainbow Dash had never seen this part of the boutique before. Rarity sat on her couch and said, "Right so you're the one marrying Darkness. He called me to design your wedding dress, luckily I have made a rough dress so you can see how you feel in it. It's in the stall over there, you can go try it on." Cloud Star went into the stall to put on the dress. Rainbow Dash asked, "So how long have you been Darkness' designer?" "A few years actually, we met in Manehatten when I was visiting Serenity. A true gentlecolt," replied Rarity.

Rainbow Dash elbowed her friend and asked, "So did you two ever go out?" Rarity replied, "Oh Rainbow Dash you must know that although he is handsome we only flirted with each other darling," Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow, "Okay fine we did kiss a few times but nothing serious." Cloud Star emerged and looked into the mirror and began to cry with tears of joy. "It's beautiful I want this as the best you can make it Rarity."

Rarity then took the dress and began to make it properly. Then Rainbow Dash and Cloud Star went to the address for the hair stylist. They arrived and found Twilight Sparkle reading a magazine. She looked up and said, "Hey Rainbow Dash and Cloud Star, you're here for your appointment."

Cloud Star and Rainbow Dash were led to the parlor where they found that Aloe and Lotus Blossom also worked here. Cloud Star was seated and the two earth ponies set to work with washing her mane. Twilight went over to her station where she proceeded to clean her scissor and the many combs. "So how long have you worked here for?"asked Rainbow Dash. Twilight replied, "Ever since I met Darkness, he helped me embrace who I am." Soon Cloud Star was sent to Twilight where she said, "Now let's see what I'm dealing with," she held the hair and looked at it and said, "Your mane is definitely unique and very strong. However, it's so not you right now, I'm now going to change it." She lifted the scissor and began cutting here and there. She trimmed the sides slightly so it was shorter than the top. She then put gel on the top and pushed it foward and her fringe hung in front of her left eye. Cloud Star looked in the mirror and said, "I love it."

They left for Fluttershy's home. They arrived there to find Fluttershy sleeping on Darkness. They walked in Rainbow Dash and Cloud Star asked together, "What the fuck is going on?" Fluttershy sat straight up, "Oh um...um..." Darkness then sat up and said, "Fluttershy came in with tears streaming down her eyes, she says she can't carry the baby, she's infertile. So I hugged her she fell asleep and I watched some TV and then fell asleep too." Rainbow Dash walked over to Fluttershy and hugged her and said, "At least this means that I can carry the child now." Fluttershy smiled and kissed Rainbow Dash. Darkness walked over to Cloud Star and said, "I like your new mane style babe." He kissed her aswell. Darkness and Cloud Star returned to their home. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash made love that night. After it Fluttershy sat up and sighed. Rainbow Dash then sat up as well, "What's wrong beautiful?" she asked. Fluttershy looked at her and said, "I haven''t been completely honest with you today. When I went to the hospital they said I was infertile. I was so broken hearted that I thought that if we made love it would help but you weren't here. But Darkness was. So... I... might have...kinda...kissed him"

Rainbow Dash breathed and said, "Oh well that's nothing I pretty much had sex with him." Fluttershy giggled and said, "You were drunk weren't you." Rainbow Dash chuckled. Rainbow Dash then said, "Don't worry about it, Princess Luna's in love with him." They bothed laughed, "Wait? Princess Luna is in love with him?" asked Fluttershy suddenly distressed. "Why are you so worried about it?" asked Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy lept off the bed and said pacing around the room, "Shit shit shit shit shit shit..." Rainbow Dash asked her, "What's so bad about Princess Luna being in love with him?" Fluttershy turned to her and said, "Don't you remember Princess Luna is extremely jealous, and she is marrying them along with Celestia. Luna will freak when she finds out who he's marrying." "Why would Luna freak over Cloud Star?"asked Rainbow Dash. "Cloud Star kind of cheated with Luna's coltfriend in her bed and Luna walked in on them and if Luna loves Darkness it's not gonna end well." Rainbow Dash then said, "Don't worry about it Shy as long as Celestia is there nothing will happen."

Fluttershy shook her head and said, "Celestia can't always be there she has royal duties as well. So I'm afraid for Cloud's safety." Rainbow Dash hugged her and said, "Darkness won't let anything happen to her." Fluttershy didn't sleep much that night, she kept having nightmares about Luna killing Cloud Star. She eventually fell asleep on the couch.

Rainbow Dash went to the hospital to see if she could get the ICSI.

When she arrived she saw Princess Luna in the waiting room. Rainbow Dash made her appointment and awkwardly sat two seats from Luna. Luna scooted over her and said, "Hi Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash looked at her properly and saw that she was wearing her grey hoodie and wearing her mane in a ponytail, it still somehow managed to flow.

Rainbow Dash replied, "Hey Princess Luna." Luna asked, "So why are you here?" Rainbow Dash said, "Oh uh... I'm here for an ICSI." Luna nodded and asked, "What's that?" Rainbow replied, "It's when you get pregnant from when a doctor injects a stallion's seed into your unferterlized egg. You see Fluttershy and I want to have a child of our own." Luna nodded and said, "Ooooh. Well I'm here to do an examination on my mental health. You see I have Intermittent Explosive Disorder. It's when you can get so angry with small things. And me being angry is never good. Then soon after my less than 30 minute session I go into slight depression or regret." Rainbow Dash nodded and said, "Why don't you come with me to get the ICSI, you see I'm afraid of needles." Luna was amazed Rainbow Dash was pretty much the bravest pony she knew perhaps braver than Celestia.

Luna thought about it and said, "I don't mind, I'm sure the doctors won't mind." When Rainbow Dash was called Luna followed after her. Rainbow Dash sat on the bed. DR Hooves soon walked in. "Well it's a pleasant surprise to see you Princess Luna, you're here for your evaluation. And Rainbow Dash you're here for your ICSI." he said to the two. He walked over to Rainbow Dash and said, "Right so you and Fluttershy want to have a baby and you opted for this procedure instead of adoption. I'm sure you knew that Fluttershy is infertile that's why you're here." Rainbow Dash nodded. Dr. Hooves took out some earlier blood records and found that Rainbow Dash is fertile. He then asked whispering to her, "Do you want HIS seed?" Rainbow Dash glanced back at Luna to see her playing with a small plush toy she had bought. "Only his and don't tell her please." she said. DrRHooves left the room momentarily to fetch the donation. Rainbow Dash turned to Luna and asked, "Why are you playing with that plush toy?" Luna looked at her and said, "It keeps me calm somehow, I hold it when I do these evaluations."

Soon DR Hooves returned with a long thin needle, "Right Rainbow Dash I would like for you to lie down." Rainbow Dash did what was asked of her. Luna Walked over and held her hoof with her own. DR Hooves after sterilizing, pushed the needle into her skin. Rainbow Dash winced at the pain, soon though it was finished. DR Hooves threw the needle away and said, "Well Rainbow Dash you're now pregnant." He then turned to Luna and said, "Now it's your turn." Luna sat on a chair and DR Hooves sat on one across from her. He pulled out his notepad and her file and asked some questions, "So have you had any episodes lately?" Luna replied, "No." DR Hooves scribbled on his notepad. Most of the evaluation was mainly questions. Now came the dangerous part.

DR Hooves would show her pictures of what makes her angry. DR Hooves started off with the one that always made her pissed, he lifted up a picture of Nightmare Moon. Luna looked at it and said, "That's not me at least not anymore." DR Hooves nodded. He then showed her a painting of how ponies rejoiced in her sister's beautiful day and were all gone for her nights. Luna looked at the picture, "I like the night more than the day, however Celestia does make some beautiful days." DR Hooves was surprised and said, "Well Princess Luna it seems you're fine, you don't have to worry about IED"

After the evaluation was finished they both left the hospital. Luna decided to hang around for a bit. They went to a cafe together. Luna asked Rainbow Dash, "Am I pretty?" Rainbow Dash looked at her and said, "Of course you are Luna, why do you ask?" "It's just that Darkness doesn't seem to notice me." Rainbow Dash scratched the back of her neck and said, "You see Luna he's got a marefriend well more like a fiancee. He asked you to marry them." Luna replied and said, "Ugh I completely forgot about those details. I just hope he's not marrying that whore named Cloud Star. She slept with my stallion in my bed and I walked in on them." Rainbow Dash was getting worried, Luna continued, "If I see that whore again, she better watch her ass because I'm gunning for her." Rainbow Dash gulped, Luna's ears twitched at the sound, "You know something don't you." Rainbow Dash shook her head violently saying, "No no no, all I know is that he's getting married that's all." she smiled nervously. Luna stood up and yelled at her in the Royal Canterlot voice, "YOU ARE LYING TO YOUR PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT."

Rainbow Dash shook her head and said, "Luna I'm not lying I swear I only know that he's getting married." Luna's eyes went white and her horn glowed with a blue aura. "SURRENDER YOUR MIND TO ME." Rainbow Dash tried resisting but, it was only a matter of time before Luna would learn the truth. Then it stopped, Rainbow Dash looked up and saw Celestia standing above her. Celestia smiled warmly and helped Rainbow Dash up. Rainbow Dash saw that Luna was sedated. Celestia said to her, "I'm so sorry about that Rainbow Dash, I forbode any magic wielders to use their magic to interrogate anypony because of jealousy." Celestia lifted Luna onto her back and said to Rainbow Dash, "I should get this one home before she wakes up. Oh and Rainbow Dash congratulations on the pregnancy." The tall white alicorn took off with her sister on her back. Rainbow Dash breathed a sigh of relief. She hurried home to Fluttershy.

When she reached the house she ran into the house. Fluttershy was watching TV, Rainbow Dash looked at what she was watching. It was the celebrity channel. Rainbow Dash put a hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder, she turned around and smiled. Then grew slightly worried, "What's wrong?"she asked. Rainbow Dash replied, "You're right about Luna." Fluttershy nodded. Rainbow Dash smiled at her and said, "We're pregnant."

They hugged Rainbow Dash still felt very uneasy after the effects of Princess Luna trying to hack her mind. Rainbow Dash had never seen that side of Luna before. She expected it from Nightmare Moon but never Luna.

"Damn Celestia interfering like that. I was so close to learn the identity as well." said Luna in her room. Soon she was visited, she turned around to see the pony she's in love with. She looked away and asked, "What do you want?" Darkness walked in front of her and said, "You know you're not allowed to do that, so what if I'm getting married?" Luna turned away from him again, "I love you that's what, I want to be your superspecial somepony. You could have been King." Darkness replied, "Yes I might have been King but the problem is that you're immortal, you live for ever, long after I die." Luna turned to him and said,"But dragons live for ever as well." Darkness turned away and looked into her mirror. "I'm not a dragon." Luna wrapped her front legs around him and said, "Yes you are and you know it." Darkness shook her off, "Luna I'm mortal I can die of old age."

Luna walked up to him and said, "You're denying yourself, we both know what you are."

Darkness shook his head and said, "You're blinded by jealousy, you are an alicorn I a unicorn, I don't have a horn that says other words. There's only one alicorn in Ponyville and that's Twilight." Luna walked over to her mirror and sat down at the dresser. She looked into the mirror. Darkness rested his head on her shoulder and said, "You're still beautiful Luna. I just don't have the same feelings for you like you do for me." He then disappeared. Luna smashed her head through the mirror. Blood trickled down her face from all the cuts. She wiped the blood from her cheeks. She began to grow angry.

Suddenly she heard a sound on her balcony. She opened the doors. A hooded pony walked in and said, "Wow now that was hard to watch." Luna said nothing. The pony shrugged and said, "How about I help you out. Look I'm after a pony you're angry at one so I suggest we work together." Luna looked at the pony and asked, "What do you propose?"

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter, I know that's it's long but since I was out of action for a while I decided to make it longer than usual. It may seem that it's more about my own character but we haven't gotten to the good part yet so just be patient with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying this Fanfic. Please Read and Review it helps me a lot, even if they're criticism it just helps me to write better. Also please request what you would like to expect in this Fanfic further. And also a special shoutout to BELEIVE IN THE NIGHT for being such an awesome Fan of mine. Until next time this has been Darknessovertheforest.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey fellow bronies this is the sixth chapter of Hunted I hope you enjoy this chapter and are still enjoying this Fanfic. Please read & review you can be cruel if you want to it helps me to be a better writer** **. I would also like to give a shout out to BELEIVE IN THE NIGHT for being such a great fan of mine. Rated M for a reason.**

It had been months since Darkness proposed to Cloud Star and since Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy got married. Rainbow Dash awoke from her dreams and found that her belly was larger. She smiled warmly at the sight of her pregnancy. She and Fluttershy knew what to name it if it's a boy, it would be named Lightning Star. If it's a girl they'd call her Rain Star. The house was busy lately, because mainly due to the wedding plans. Darkness and Cloud Star are to be married in a week's time. The house was mainly full of stylists and designers, luckily one designer was Rarity who would sneak some chocolate to Rainbow Dash while she was in bed. Cloud Star was constantly checking flower arrangements while Darkness designed the cake, the bouquet, the decorations etc.

Fluttershy was mainly with Cloud Star the same could be said about Twilight with Darkness trying to style his hair in different ways that he would approve of. Pinkie Pie was also with Darkness discussing decorations, cake designs and all of those things. The only company Rainbow Dash had was Applejack and Gilda over video call. Rainbow Dash was told to stay off her feet during the hustling of the wedding. Applejack had brought some movies to watch with Rainbow Dash while all the commotion went on.

Applejack said to her, "Ya know Rainbow Dash ya definitely have that glow about a mare whose pregnant." Rainbow Dash hugged her and said, "Thanks AJ." Eventually Rainbow Dash got very bored of sitting in bed all day while everything was getting sorted. She decided to get up one day and see what's going on. She groaned and said, "Damn, you're definitely a hoofful right now." She walked down the stairs carefully. When she reached downstairs she saw how hectic it really was. Ponies going back and fourth out the house and between Darkness and Cloud Star.

Rainbow Dash saw Fluttershy was at Cloud Star's side. She walked over to her and said, "It seems that these celebrity weddings are definitely crazy." Fluttershy immediately went into panic mode, "You should be in bed right now." Rainbow Dash said to her, "Shy it gets boring up there I want to be where the excitement is." Fluttershy sighed and said, "Okay you can stay. I think I've got Cloud covered, you should head over to Darkness he might need help." Rainbow Dash looked towards him, he was shouting at Twilight who looked like she was about to cry. She walked over and could hear, "Why don't you just shave my whole mane off?" "Whoa whoa whoa. Just chill the fuck out dude." said Rainbow Dash. Darkness just breathed in and said, "You're right, sorry about that Twi."

Twilight nodded and said, "It's alright." Darkness explained to her, "Use a clip 2 to shave the sides and the back. Then leave the top." Twilight nodded and did what he said.

Rainbow Dash then interjected, "You need help with anything?" Darkness nodded and said, "Yeah I need your help with Princess Luna." Rainbow Dash turned her head away.

"You're asking me about the pony who tried to hack my mind. She wanted to know who you're marrying."

Darkness replied, "I know, I was with her a few months ago. What I need you to do is to make sure that you send these invites but make sure that none reach Canterlot or the paparazzi. Because it's likely that Luna will see who I'm marrying. And you and I both know how she feels about Cloud." Rainbow Dash said, "How? I can't fly, this baby kind of weighs me down." "Mia will take care of it, just specify where you need these invites are to be delivered. The Canterlot ponies have already been invited, the rest is up to you." Rainbow Dash typed in the places that needed to receive invites. Mia sent them off. Darkness then said, "Rainbow Dash. I promise you that Luna will not try to harm Cloud Star. She'll have to go through me first and we both know she won't do anything to me." Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement. Darkness then looked at the door and said, "Hey dumb ass, I told you that if you give shit to her I would personally tear your head off." Rainbow Dash turned to the door and saw Princess Celestia walking in. Rainbow Dash had heard that Celestia had apparently been seen in a strip club as a model herself.

Celestia walked over to Darkness and said, "Thank you for clearing my name." Darkness nodded once to her. Darkness had told the paparazzi that Celestia was not being a model but actually dancing to the music. Celestia sat on the couch and acknowledged Rainbow Dash. She smiled warmly and said, "I see you've got the glow that all mares want when they're pregnant." Darkness asked, "How's Luna doing?" Celestia answered, "In all honesty she's fine. I'm keeping her in the dark about Cloud Star. All she knows is that you're getting married. That alone pisses her off." Darkness nodded saying, "Yeah not good. For her especially, seeing how she feels about Cloud." Celestia nodded. She turned to Rainbow Dash and asked, "How would you like to come live in the castle while all the prep is done for the bride and groom here?" Rainbow Dash looked at Fluttershy who nodded at her. Rainbow Dash looked up to Celestia and said, "As long as Luna doesn't try hacking my mind again." Celestia said in a calming tone, "You don't need to worry about her I promise."

Rainbow Dash packed her mane brush, her glasses, her book, her laptop, her cell phone and a few clothing items to feel comfortable. She packed it all into her saddle bags which Celestia volunteered to carry. She then lifted Rainbow Dash onto her back. Rainbow Dash was astounded at how strong Celestia was physically. Celestia took off into the direction of Canterlot. Little did they know that they were being tracked by a scope from a high powered rifle. They landed in the courtyard of the castle. It was soon time for dinner. Rainbow Dash was carried to the nearest room. It was on the second floor of the castle. She would only have to climb one flight of stairs a day. She was set down on the bed, Celestia said, "Dinner is at seven, you'll find that your room has it's own private bathroom and dressers." Rainbow Dash thanked Celestia and she left for the dining room.

Rainbow Dash unpacked one saddlebag and put on one of her hoodies. It was a dark purple, it also had white sides. She made the descent to the dining room. She saw Celestia was sitting where she always did, at the head of the table. She also saw Princess Luna sitting where she sat all the time, to the right of Celestia. She also saw Princess Cadence next to Luna. Rainbow Dash took her seat across from Luna. Celestia nodded at Luna. Luna looked at Rainbow Dash and said, "I'm sorry for trying to hack your mind out of my own jealousy." Rainbow Dash accepted the apology. Soon the starters were served.

During the starter Cadence asked, "So what's it like to be pregnant?" "Oh you know, mood swings, back pains, your hooves smell funny, cravings for weird food." replied Rainbow Dash. Cadence and Celestia giggled at the joke. Luna however, who was known for giggling did not. Celestia grew worried, "Luna is something wrong. Is the soup not what you like it to be?" she asked. Luna shook her head and said, "I realized that no matter what you do you can't be with the one you truly love." Celestia reached out to her, Luna pulled away from her sister and said, "I'm not hungry right now." She left the table and headed into the throne room to wait for her duties of the night. Celestia sighed and said, "She's let him go now. She's not taking it too well at all." Cadence looked at her with question. "Your favourite actor Cadence is getting married and Luna was in love with him." said Celestia to her niece. Cadence realized who she was talking about. "Well who's he marrying?" asked the young alicorn. Celestia replied, "We'd rather not discuss it."

Rainbow Dash sat there looking at the doors of the throne room. Soon dinner was over.

Luna was still in the throne room. Rainbow Dash put on her night gown and descended the stairs to the throne room, she opened it slightly. She saw Luna was still there. She breathed in and stepped into the throne room. She walked cautiously toward the emotionally unstable Princess of the Night. Luna looked up to see Rainbow Dash walking towards her. She said to her, "You can come closer. One who is depressed can not use the gifts bestowed onto her." Rainbow Dash went closer to the alicorn. "I was wondering what your favourite dessert was." said Rainbow Dash, Luna looked at her again and said, "One does not need dessert. One needs to suffer the pain from her mistake." Rainbow Dash saw the hurt was fresh in Luna's eyes. In fact she didn't look healthy. She was a gray colour and her mane was straight and non-flowing it was black. Rainbow Dash dared to get closer to the alicorn. "One does not need friends when one is jealous of others." Soon there was another voice, "You know you should really be happy for me."

Rainbow Dash saw a translucent Darkness. He walked towards Luna and said, "Luna don't let my decisions tear you apart. You have everything to live for. Me I just want to settle down have some fillies that's all. I've told you before that you're immortal and I will die of old age." Luna didn't seem happier. Rainbow Dash got closer. Soon though Darkness was standing there himself. Darkness pulled Luna off the throne and said to her, "You are the Princess of the Night, the controller of the moon. You love chocolate pudding. You hate spiders. And most of all you are the one Princess that I look up to."

Luna looked at him and said, "You're right. I am the Princess of the Night. I must fulfill my duties to the kingdom and all of Equestria." She rose from the ground she retained her colour, her mane returned to its normal self. She rose into the air what seemed to be in triumph. Darkness stood between her and Rainbow Dash and said, "Luna I know what you're thinking but don't do this you know she's pregnant." Luna descended with a dagger. "I have no choice I want you to be mine and he said you will if I do what he says." "Luna I'm warning you, Dash get Celestia I'll distract her." Rainbow Dash ran out the throne room. He smiled and said, "Let's see how you stand up to a pony like me."

He breathed in and roared at her. Rainbow Dash ran to the nearest guard and said, "Princess Luna is about to do something drastic get Celestia."

The guard nodded and ran up the stairs. Rainbow Dash heard the sound of fighting.

She ran back to the throne room and looked into it. Darkness was taking Luna on. And for a Pegasus that was near impossible. Rainbow Dash watched in awe as he faught Luna who was a Princess. Luna however caught him off guard and had him pinned against the wall by his throat. He chuckled and said, "We both know that you won't kill me for two reasons. One, you still have feelings for me and the second is..." Luna plunged the blade into him, when she removed it she saw that it was bent at the tip. He continued, "My latest transformation allowed me to have dragon tough skin." Luna tried crushing his throat, she just couldn't do it. He then chuckled again and said, "You wanna know why you can't beat me it's also because of her." Rainbow Dash turned her head to see Celestia who sealed Luna in a magic proof bubble. She also cast a sleeping spell on her.

Darkness clasped his throat and said, "Well I'll see you two soon." he then disappeared.

Celestia sighed at the sleeping Luna. She said to Rainbow Dash, "We can't have her acting out like this on the day of the wedding. I'm going to have to wipe her memories, the bad ones in recent years." She used a floating spell to bring Luna to her room. Rainbow Dash followed her in. Celestia sound proofed the room and locked the door.

She tied Luna to a chair with magic proof chains. She awakened Luna. Luna looked at her sister and asked, "Tia what are you doing?" "Forgive me sister." She pierced Luna's mind with her magic. Luna screamed in pain. Soon Rainbow Dash found herself in Luna's memories with Celestia. Celestia saw the memories about Cloud Star with her stallion, she erased them, she found the memory with the mysterious pony and erased it not knowing what it was. She erased the memory of her doing this to her."

Soon Luna was out cold. Celestia fell to the ground. Rainbow Dash checked Celestia. Celestia groaned and said, "My pills over there on my bedside table." Rainbow Dash retrieved the pills. Celestia swallowed them. She then stood up shakily. She checked her sister, she was alive. Rainbow Dash asked, "What the hell just happened?" Celestia explained, "One thousand years ago I fought Nightmare Moon. She blasted me with a beam that hit me straight in the chest. I didn't realize the effects until just a year ago.

It seemed that it was black magic." She lifted her royal attire to show a massive black mark that spreads in the veins. She continued, "If I use high levels of magic I will die. It seems to spread if my heart rate increases too much. If I have to fight in a magical duel, I will die. The pills stabilize my heart to keep me calm." Rainbow Dash thought of another problem, "We better hope for your sake that Darkness doesn't get very angry at the wedding." Celestia asked, "Why do you say that?" Rainbow Dash continued, "Darkness is kind of a Dragon." "What do you mean kind of?" asked the Princess. "Well it's more like he is one. I first saw it at his Vanhoover house."

Celestia teleported Luna to her bed. Celestia seemed interested in what Rainbow Dash had to say. "Go on tell me what happens." said the Princess. Rainbow Dash proceeded, "You see he meditates to keep himself calm. He has a very short temper, shorter than Luna's even. If he gets too angry he becomes a Dragon that's larger than this whole castle. The same can be said if he is extremely sad and angry at the same time. You see if he's sad it will turn to anger and that will turn him into a Dragon." Celestia nodded in understanding.

Rainbow Dash then continued, "Darkness has a connection to Luna somehow. Because when Darkness was a Dragon she appeared to help me. She spoke to him and he was a pony again." Celestia pulled out a book. She flipped through it. It was a list of all the ponies born in certain months and years. She searched for Luna and found her birth date.

She then found Darkness and read his birth date. She was amazed at what she found, she said, "It seems your friend Darkness has lived through the past 1000 years." Rainbow Dash looked at his name it showed that he was born 1000 years ago. "I don't understand he's only 21." said Rainbow Dash. Celestia then had an idea, "You said he's a Dragon right?" Rainbow Dash nodded. "Then that's it, he's 21 now because a thousand years in our time is 21 in a Dragon's. In fact they can live forever depending on their choices."

Rainbow Dash asked, "Then why does he have a connection to Luna?" Celestia explained, "He was born on the exact same day she was. Under the full moon." Rainbow Dash then asked again, "If he was born 1000 years ago then why does he have parents and sisters and went to school with me?" Celestia said, "Every 1000 years a Dragon's mind resets. They find a family and turn their minds so that they believe he is their son and brother."

Rainbow Dash had to know the truth, she had to ask Darkness what he really was.

 _A few days later..._

It was a day before the wedding. The decorators had arrived. They were to decorate the great hall where the wedding is to be held. The gardens were to be where the reception is to be held. Luna was involved with hanging the banners in the garden. She remembered Cloud Star but only that they were good friends. She also remembered that she was in love with Darkness, but accepted that he was getting married. Vinyl Scratch and Octavia arrived to set up their equipment for the wedding. Rainbow Dash knew they were together, she also knew Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon were also in a relationship. Lyra is Cloud Star's maid of honour. Bon Bon would be a bridesmaid. Octavia would keep Rainbow Dash company. Mainly because she liked feeling her belly for the baby kicking. Lyra and Bon Bon did the same. Soon most of the female decorators were with Rainbow Dash wondering who the donor was. Rainbow Dash would never tell. The only ones who knew that; was her, Fluttershy, Cloud Star, Darkness, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Applejack.

Soon it was the day of the wedding. Paparazzi were all over the courtyard. They had heard that the prince of movies was getting married. Darkness had arrived at 5:00am that morning to be there early. Cloud Star would only be arriving two hours before the wedding. There was a lot of prep put into this. The only journalist allowed was that of the Celebrity channel. She stood on a velvet purple carpet. She had a microphone with her, "This is Serenity coming to you live from what seems to be the wedding of the century. Bigger than that of Prince Shining Armour and Princess Cadence. This is the wedding of the Prince of Movies and Three-Time PRC champion Cloud Star." Many ponies they interviewed were happy for the couple. Rainbow Dash looked out her window. There was knocking at her door. "Come in," she said. Darkness walked in. "Even when you're pregnant you look beautiful." he said, Rainbow Dash turned towards him and smiled.

He was wearing a white formal shirt with a black waistcoat over it.

She saw that he shaved for today. She walked over to him and hugged him. "Thank you for doing all of this, I'll pay you back someday." He chuckled and said, "Don't worry with my connections I pretty much spent about 1000 bits. Besides I make a lot of money."

There was a commotion outside. Darkness looked outside and saw his wife to be walking down the carpet. He turned on the TV. "So what's it like for you personally to marry the Prince of Movies?" asked Serenity. Cloud Star answered, "It's just... You can't explain it... I mean I'm just so happy right now." She then walked on into the castle followed by Twilight and Rarity. Darkness turned off the TV. Darkness turned to leave. "Wait." Rainbow Dash called to him. Darkness turned to her, "Are you a Dragon or a Pony?" she asked. Darkness asked suddenly nervous, "Why do you ask?" Rainbow Dash proceeded, "I saw when you were born. You were born a thousand years ago, but only 21 years old." Darkness sighed and said, "You should know the answer to your question then if you know how old I am." He smirked and left. Rainbow Dash had a face of shock and realization.

Soon it was time for the guests to take their seats. Rainbow Dash found her seat next to Fluttershy. Fluttershy hugged and kissed her, "It was hard to be away from you." Rainbow Dash replied, "I felt the same way." Rarity then rushed in brushing her mane.

She took her seat next to Fluttershy, then came Twilight taking her seat next to Rainbow Dash. Pinkie and Applejack took their seats as well. The rest of the guests took their seats as well. Rainbow Dash could see Spitfire the captain of the Wonderbolts a few rows behind her. Soon the groom himself walked in. Then Princess Celestia and Luna stood at the front of the hall in front of Darkness. Then at exactly 10:00 am the wedding march began with Octavia leading then Vinyl joined in. Everypony in that hall stood up to see the bride in her beautiful dress. She was walked down the aisle by one of her teammates.

Soon she stood next to Darkness. Rainbow Dash saw that these two will be perfect for each other. Celestia began, "Welcome to all on this beautiful day where we join this stallion and this mare in holy matrimony." Celestia turned to Darkness, "Do you Darkness take this mare to be your lawfully wedded wife..." "In sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live until death do you part?" continued Luna. "I do." he said.

Luna turned to Cloud Star, "Do you Cloud Star take this stallion to be your lawfully wedded husband..." "In sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live until death do you part?" continued Celestia. "I do." she replied. "Then by the power invested in me Princess Celestia," "And I Princess Luna." They said in unison, "We now pronounce you husband and wife." Darkness and Cloud Star turned to each other. Celestia continued, "You may now kiss the bride." Darkness leaned in and kissed Cloud Star, who received it with joy.

They walked back down the aisle together with paparazzi taking many photos of them together. They headed into the gardens followed by their many guests. The couple sat at a table that would seat the two princesses and the six friends. The rest of them took their seats on each side of the couple. Luna was on the right hand side of Darkness seeing how Cloud Star was to his left. Rainbow Dash was next to Luna, Fluttershy next to her and Twilight next to her. Celestia sat next to Cloud Star, with Rarity next to her, then Applejack then Pinkie Pie.

Darkness stood up with a microphone. "I would just like to say thank you all for being here. I know not all of you like me and I don't like many of you either. But the important thing is that we all learn how to get along. But most of all I'm married to this beautiful young mare who's mother is next to her other mother. Come on you two stand up show yourselves." Rainbow Dash stood up with Fluttershy. "You see that shy yellow one that's the mother of my wife. The one next to her is pregnant." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes at him. They sat back down. He continued, "The white unicorn is Rarity whose cousin is somewhere. I see you over there." He pointed to Serenity. "Anyway this wedding dress would never have been possible without that white unicorn there." Rarity stood up and received applause like Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy did. "We all know Twilight Sparkle or should I say Princess Twilight Sparkle. She did my wife's hair." Twilight stood up and received some applause. He then said, "And this fine Princess next to me is Princess Luna she's the Princess I look up to." Luna stood up and received applause as well.

He mentioned Celestia, Pinkie Pie and Applejack as well. Gifts were given to the couple.

Then the food was served. Fluttershy nudged Rainbow Dash, "Why is Luna so chilled? She's not freaking out at all." Rainbow Dash replied, "You see Celestia removed the bad memories that Luna had about Cloud Star." Fluttershy nodded in understanding. Darkness kissed Cloud Star again. Vinyl Scratch walked up to him and asked, "Do you play guitar?" Darkness chuckled and said, "No but I can sing." Soon everypony was chanting for him to sing. He gave in to the pressure. He decided to sing "She will be loved by Maroon 5" when he began singing, everyone was amazed at his voice. He sang until the whole song was done. He was applauded by everypony. He returned to his seat. Cloud Star kissed him in thanks. Luna bent over the table and asked, "Cloud may I have your permission to borrow him for a bit." Cloud Star smiled and said, "No problem."

Darkness and Luna left the table. Rainbow Dash was a bit suspicious about this whole thing. She told Cloud that she and Fluttershy needed to stretch their legs. They left the table and followed Darkness and Luna. Luna and Darkness were sitting on a bench in the garden near some roses. Darkness picked one and gave it to Luna. Luna held it and hugged him. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were hiding in a bush near the two so they could hear what they were saying. "Look I know you still love me but I'm glad to see that you're happy for me." "I know but I just want to know, are you a dragon or a pony?" Darkness chuckled and said, "You know Luna, I was born under the very same full moon you were 1000 years ago. The answer is yes I am a dragon. If I married you I would be immortal. Me marrying Cloud Star means I am mortal. Or one kiss from an immortal however means I shall be immortal." Rainbow Dash peered through the bush. Darkness leaned in. She jumped out the bushes, "What the fuck?" Darkness snapped his head around, "Oh shit. Rainbow Dash this isn't what you think."

"Oh really, then what was that talk about you living forever?" Darkness explained, "You know I'm a Dragon. I will live for ever unless I marry a mortal pony. That's why I never wanted to kiss Luna or prevent her from doing so. I don't want to live forever." Rainbow Dash was unconvinced, "Then why were you leaning in towards her?" Darkness explained yet again, "Have you ever given a friend of yours a kiss on the cheek? That's why I was leaning in. A kiss on the cheek from the Princess of The Night."

Rainbow Dash suddenly felt a pain. She groaned, then she heard a splash. Her water just broke. Darkness rushed over to her. "Rainbow Dash come on. Just breath." He turned to Luna "Let them know." Luna nodded and rushed off to the table. Darkness stood on his hind legs and picked her up. He took off for the Canterlot hospital. Rainbow Dash felt extreme pain. She did her breathing exercises. He landed and she was immediately wheeled to the delivery room. Fluttershy went after her. Darkness sat down in the waiting room. Rainbow Dash was breathing like she was told to. Fluttershy held her hoof in her own. The doctor looked and said, "Right, Rainbow Dash I need you to push." She did as instructed, "Okay again." Rainbow Dash pushed again, she panted. The Doctor then said, "Right I see the head okay one last push." Rainbow Dash pushed and screamed at the pain. But she then felt a relief. She looked down and saw distress on the doctor's face.

"What's happening?" asked Rainbow Dash. "She's not crying," Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy went into slight panic hoping that the doctor could save their child. At that moment Darkness walked in all garbed up. He said to the rest of the doctors, "Leave I'll take care of this." The doctors did as they were told. He held the baby, he looked at it. He then looked at Rainbow Dash who said, "You leave her alone." Darkness lifted one hoof, it turned into a dragon's hand. Rainbow Dash saw the claws, "Leave her alone or I'll tear your head off." Darkness ignored her, he put his hand on the baby's head, he spoke a different language, "Sher nagh. Donoritoten. Akhashieth. Separkesh." suddenly the baby began crying. He handed her to Rainbow Dash as he sat on the ground. His hand turned back into a hoof. Rainbow Dash saw her baby for the first time. She was beautiful.

She had Rainbow Dash's eyes. Her mother's pink hair and a blue coat slightly darker than Rainbow Dash's. It was a girl. She smiled at Fluttershy and said, "Here's our little Rain Star." Fluttershy let her latest daughter suck on the tip of her hoof. Soon the doctors returned and saw that the baby was fine. They then picked Darkness up, he pulled away from them and he said, "I'll get Cloud." Rainbow Dash was then wheeled to a room. Soon after that Darkness returned with his wife. She approached and gasped at the sight of her baby sister. Cloud Star held her and said, "Hey there little Rain Star, I'm Cloud Star I'm your sister. Mom she's beautiful." Fluttershy nodded so did Rainbow Dash. Soon a nurse came in and took the baby to run tests to make sure it was healthy. They were given a notepad where they would fill in the details they already knew. Darkness was still outside.

Rainbow Dash called for him to come in. Darkness walked in, Rainbow Dash sat up and said, "Thank you for saving our baby." Darkness nodded. Rainbow Dash noticed that his neck had plate scales. She also noticed that three rows of tips of spines were poking out of his shirt. She asked Fluttershy and Cloud Star to leave. She beckoned for Darkness to come closer. "Why did you do it?" Darkness replied, "Because I know you wanted this ever since you married Fluttershy. I couldn't bear to see you so sad over this. So I sacrificed some of my own power that makes me a pony to give her life." Rainbow Dash hugged him and said, "I'm sorry for giving you shit about you and Luna." Darkness shook his head and said, "You don't need to apologize for anything." He then slowly walked over to a chair and sat on it. He sat down and said, "When you're around for a thousand years you learn a few things. Even how to give strength to one who needs it."

Then the rest walked into the room to see Rainbow Dash.

Cloud Star sat next to Darkness who still had his spines sticking out of his shirt.

His eyes hadn't changed back into what they were before the incident. The scars had healed but that was it. Soon Rainbow Dash left the hospital with her new baby and Fluttershy. They all returned to their homes. Rainbow Dash held the baby until she fell asleep. Rainbow Dash placed her into the crib and went to join Fluttershy in their bed.

"What a day. Cloud Star married and our baby born." said Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy said, "The reason she's got pink hair is because the Doctor took one of my eggs mixed with Darkness' DNA and then injected it into you." Rainbow Dash nodded and said, "I know, that could be the only possible explanation." They fell asleep together.

BOOOOOOOM!

Rainbow Dash woke up. She ran over to the window, she saw missiles being shot at Ponyville. She told Fluttershy, "Take the baby." Fluttershy picked up the baby and ran out the house. Rainbow Dash flew out the window to figure out what was happening. She saw many ponies fleeing the scene. She also saw many bodies as she got closer to where the missiles were being shot. She hovered to see that the hospital was on fire. She saw the trail of a bullet whizz past her head. She began dodging the bullets being shot at her. She flew back towards the tree then she felt extreme pain. She then plummeted into the tree. The hooded pony pulled out an RPG and fired at the house. It went up in flames. Rainbow Dash was then under a piece of burning wood. She looked down to see that she was bleeding from the chest. She was pinned. She tried standing up but collapsed again.

She had to fight for Fluttershy and her daughter. She then heard the sounds of hoof steps on the wooden floor. She saw a pony walking towards her, he was hooded. He unhooked a pair of wings from his belt. She recognized them from anywhere they were Gilda's. The pony pulled out what seemed to be a hatchet clearly blunt. She struggled. It was no use.

Suddenly there was a roar. Rainbow Dash knew it from one pony. Suddenly the roof was torn off the house. Rainbow Dash saw the pony opening fire upwards. She then saw a massive hand smack him into the wall. She then felt the weight being lifted off of her. She then saw that she was in the air. She then blacked out.

She sat up breathing heavily. She felt a pain in her chest. She then heard speaking. She walked over to a door. "That was a risk I was willing to take." "Dammit Darkness you can't just do that. You could have killed her in the process." Rainbow Dash pressed her ear against the door. "Luna you know that I have to save her. I don't want to lose her."

"I don't know what you see in her. You should be with me. We were destined to be together. After all you were born under the same full moon I was born under." Rainbow Dash pushed the door open to find Princess Luna and Darkness standing at a table.

Darkness noticed her and said, "You're awake. Good to see." Rainbow Dash asked straight away, "Where's Fluttershy and my baby?" Darkness replied, "Fluttershy gave Luna the baby, she's safe here. Fluttershy however was captured." Rainbow Dash stumbled over to the table and said, "We have to get her back." She noticed that Darkness was under a hood. Rainbow Dash saw a crib and walked over to it to see that her baby was safe like Darkness said. Darkness and Luna continued their argument. "If you don't like it, I'll just get help from your sister." said Darkness.

"You know what will happen the next time you transform. You won't be with her. You might as well kiss me now and get it over with."replied Luna. "I'll control myself like I just did to save Rainbow Dash. As long as nothing happens to Cloud Star I'll be fine."

Rainbow Dash turned around and asked, "Wait? You're going to save Cloud Star?"

"Yes I am," replied Darkness. "But what about Fluttershy?" asked Rainbow Dash. "I have a choice on who to save. And I want my wife back in my hooves. You can save your own." Luna replied to him this time, "You don't care for others you only care about yourself just because you don't want to be immortal." "Yes fine... Yes I only want her so I'm not lonely with my mortal life right now. I don't want to be immortal, I want to grow old and die. It's a curse to be me right now." replied Darkness. Rainbow Dash heard the anger in his voice. Luna continued, "You have another choice. You and I. We can live together forever and have children together. Just kiss me and it's done." "ENOUGH!" he shouted. He growled after the statement. The baby began to cry. Rainbow Dash cuddled it. "It's okay Rain Star. Shhh I'm here it's okay." The baby calmed down again.

Darkness walked over to her and explained, "I can see into the future. But only glimpses like visions. And I have a choice on who to save. I can either save Fluttershy or Cloud Star from execution. If I save Fluttershy, you will be happy and live a long life with her and your child at the expense of Cloud, I will kiss Luna and live eternally. If I save her instead, I go on to live with her until the end of our days. But I don't know which one I save all I know is that that's the choice I must make." Rainbow Dash looked at Luna and said, "I want to save Fluttershy and you can save Cloud Star." Darkness shook his head and said, "I've seen what happens then as well I will either be immortal or mortal."

Rainbow Dash told him straight, "Save Fluttershy for me. For her." She was referring to Cloud Star. Darkness told her, "I can't promise anything. I will make my own decision when the time comes."

"If I choose Fluttershy then I'll kiss Luna to be immortal. If I choose Cloud Star then I'll leave to the far mountains with her." he then turned away from her. Rainbow Dash called to him, "Pull the cloak down and show me your face." Darkness turned back around. He pulled the hood of the cloak down. She saw the eyes of a Dragon like she had seen before. He massive spikes coming out of neck. His teeth were those of a Dragon's. The back spines were larger than before. His wings were like a Dragon's. He then left the room.

Luna walked over to her and said, "He hasn't made up his mind up. We don't know who's he gonna save." Rainbow Dash looked down at her baby and said, "I know who he's going to choose." Luna and Rainbow Dash took turns on taking care of the baby. They rarely saw Darkness. Rainbow Dash found him once when he was crying. She approached him. He sobbed, he was holding a picture of Cloud Star and him they took together on the red carpet. Rainbow Dash put a hoof on his shoulder, "You decide on what makes you happy not what makes others happy." Darkness turned and said, "Maybe it's best to let her go." Rainbow Dash was saddened and said, "Darkness you choose Cloud Star, I'm sure Fluttershy will be happy with your choice. Save Cloud Star go live in Vanhoover away from all of this. I'll be fine, I have Rain Star to keep me company."

Darkness stood up and said, "I'll make the decision when the time comes but for now I will save Cloud Star."

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to read and review, be as harsh as you want. It's a lesson for me to improve my writing. Another shout out to my fan BELIEVE IN THE NIGHT you're always kind in your reviews of my stories. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey fellow bronies. This is the final chapter of Hunted. I hope you** **'ve enjoyed this Fanfic. Please do suggest on what I should write and I will do my best to satisfy your needs. Please Read and Review it helps me to better myself as a writer. I would like to extend a word of thanks to all of you have read this story from Chapter 1 to now. Please check out my other stories as well and let me know what you think. I am writing other Fanfics but like a good author I'm taking my time. Enjoy.**

 **; )**

Months had past. Rainbow Dash was healing properly. She took medicine daily to keep her strong and healthy while Darkness would give her physiotherapy. He had changed over the last few months. He barely slept, ate or even spoke to the others. Rainbow Dash couldn't stop thinking about Fluttershy. She had nightmares of her being tortured which tortured Dash inside. Princess Luna did regular rounds to make sure Darkness didn't try destroying anything. Rainbow Dash still had her foal, who was at least healthy and growing would take care of her for Rainbow Dash whenever she needed to rest. Darkness would hold the baby at times as well. Rainbow Dash couldn't sleep, she decided to see her foal. When she entered the room she found Darkness sitting on a chair with Rain Star.

He was cradling her. He stroked her mane and was humming a song. Rainbow Dash came closer, "She's beautiful." He lifted his head and said, "She has your looks that's why." Rainbow Dash put a hoof on his shoulder and felt cold hard scales. She whispered, "It's also your looks, you're not bad looking." Darkness sighed and said, "Not anymore." He showed his face in the light and Rainbow Dash saw that he was getting worse. His teeth became sharp, his front hooves became palms with claws. His wings were now a dragon's. His eyes were that of a dragon's. Rainbow Dash sighed and said, "Take her, take Rain Star and leave for Canterlot. You and I both know that he wants me." Darkness looked at the foal and said, "She's not mine to take, I am not a legal guardian." Rainbow Dash shook her head and said, "Just take her. I'll tell Fluttershy that you did, you can be her father and take Cloud Star as her mother." Darkness placed the foal back into the crib and left the room.

Rainbow Dash put her hoof into the crib and stroked her daughter's mane. "You should let me take her." Rainbow Dash turned to see Celestia walking towards her. "Cadence and Blueblood are my Niece and Nephew but I'll never have a child of my own." Rainbow Dash shook her head and said, "I want him to have her, he's the donor so he has the right to take her." Celestia put a wing around Rainbow Dash and said, "Be still Rainbow Dash, you know he won't. He's like you. Loyal." At that moment a letter appeared, Rainbow Dash looked at it. _"You're beloved Fluttershy and Cloud Star will be executed unless you give yourself up so I can have my revenge on you. If you show up with anypony else I shall blow their brains out until you die of grief. You have two weeks to show up. If you're late, I will kill them very very slowly in front of all of Ponyville. See you in two weeks."_ Rainbow Dash hung her head and began crying. "Can't you rewind time to stop this?" she asked Celestia. Celestia hugged her and said, "No because everything happens for a reason."

Darkness returned and said, "I'm leaving, don't come after me because I've had it. Rainbow Dash looked at the crib. Darkness was pulling on a cape. When he turned toward the door he was stopped by Rainbow Dash holding her foal to him. He put a palm on her face and looked into her eyes. He saw desperation, he pulled his palm from her face to the foal and held it out for her to place her in his now arm. He took the foal close to his chest and held her there. He then kissed her and said, "She'll be safe." He then stretched his wings and flew out the window. Rainbow Dash cried. "It was the best choice for you and your foal Rainbow Dash." said Celestia. Rainbow Dash looked out the window and saw Ponyville in the distance. "I need to face him myself because Fluttershy and Cloud Star will live, I can take whatever punishment he's got."

She left to her room and saw Luna at the table crying. Rainbow Dash walked over, "Hey Luna are you okay?" Luna had her hooves to her face, Rainbow Dash removed one of her hooves and saw four scratch marks across her left cheek. Rainbow Dash touched it and Luna winced. Rainbow Dash got some gel for infection and put it on her face then covered it with a plaster. Luna pulled out a necklace from her saddlebag and said, "I want you to have this." She held out one of her royal necklaces. "Luna I can't accept this, it's one of yours." Luna shook her head and said, "I want you to have it, please it would mean a lot to me." Rainbow Dash allowed the Princess to put it around her neck. Rainbow Dash looked at Luna who was crying tears of joy. Rainbow Dash then went to bed.

The next morning she awoke to no crying. She began to cry remembering that Darkness took Rain Star because of her. She went over to the middle of the floor and said, "Private room please." A small elevator rose up from the ground and she stepped in. She descended to Darkness' private room. She entered and saw his bed, his cupboard and a desk. She walked over to the desk and found his laptop and a few picture frames. They were of him and Cloud Star at the after party of the PRC, one where he was with her and Fluttershy at their wedding. Him and Cloud Star at their wedding. Him with Luna and Celestia at Canterlot. And finally him with her at homecoming. Rainbow Dash opened his laptop and entered the password. She saw his wallpaper was of Cloud Star and Fluttershy and her. She found some documents about how he rose to success. He studied to be a lawyer and a history teacher. Rainbow Dash also found some stories he had written. Rainbow Dash looked in the draws of the desk to find some notes.

She read one, _"My love for Cloud Star is definite, she doesn't care what's on the outside. She sees the inside of a pony. We will be married and I will be there for her. Rainbow Dash should know that I will give up my immortality for Cloud Star."_ She read another from after he fought Luna, _"I will never forget this day. Luna tried killing me. She still loves me, but I do not wish to live forever. I want foals and a loving wife. I protected Rainbow Dash and now I shall protect Cloud Star."_ She put them back into the draw. She saw another note, _"Welcome to the Madhouse. The mental institute is where I was created, I am no ordinary pony, I am an experiment gone wrong. I grew into what I am although I was left for dead by those dragons I called friends. I learned the truth that I shall never die but will live eternally. The mental institute wants me back to be a prisoner for them, a test subject. I still remember the pain that they put me through. She was there, Celestia oversaw it herself, I swore to have revenge. But seeing her sister changed my mind._

 _I never wanted to hurt this pony this Princess of the Night. Celestia is her sister I shall not take that away from her."_ Rainbow Dash put the note down and found his journal. She opened on the first page. _"These ponies, can they truly be kind? I have made contact with one known as Starswirl the Bearded. He is good to me. He has taught me how to read, he says I am a fast learner."_ She flipped through the pages and found another entry at around the same time. _"There is a war coming. Dragons and Ponies can not live together in peace especially without an elusive species of pony to keep them from fighting. The Alicorn. I must bridge the gap between Dragon and Pony, the transformation however is difficult. In order to ensure that these ponies do not perish I will have to extinguish my own kind."_

Rainbow Dash flipped the pages and found blood stains on the following pages. She then found another entry about 1000 years ago. _"Princess Luna is gone Celestia rules Equestria now. I miss the nights that she created. Princess Luna is beautiful like the white orchids of the Royal Garden. I have only looked upon those flowers once before and that was the time I stole them from the garden and place them onto her bed."_ Rainbow Dash read many entries about how he would leave the flowers on her bed. She then read another, _"Princess Luna was sent to the moon by Celestia. She will return on the longest day of summer as Nightmare Moon, Twilight shall meet her friends in Ponyville and defeat Nightmare Moon. One of her friends shall be Rainbow Dash, my friend."_

Rainbow Dash put the journal away in her saddlebag and sighed. She wandered around the room to find a secret room. She entered and found many items on stands. It was proof that he had indeed lived since Starswirl the Bearded. She found one of Starswirl's bells, his own journal and his almanac. She also found one of Princess Luna's tiaras. But the most interesting thing was Nightmare Moon's armour fully restored. Rainbow Dash pulled out the journal and found an entry. _"It has taken me years, but I have finally reconstructed Nightmare Moon's amour. I shall return it to Luna and when she defeats Celestia I shall marry her and become the Lord of Darkness. Yes that shall be my name Darkness."_ Rainbow Dash looked around and found her necklace that she used to wield the Element of Loyalty with. _"It's interesting to see that Rainbow Dash wore jewelry for a change she represents Loyalty but she trained with the Wonderbolts because she wanted to."_ Rainbow Dash placed the journal into her saddlebag and left the room.

When she emerged from the floor she saw Celestia tending to Luna's scars. She walked over and saw that the scratch marks became scars. These scars however were black and looked to be festering. Celestia was inspecting these scars the best she could. She saw that the black seemed to grow it had spread to just under her eye. Celestia picked up a bowl of water and proceeded to clean the wound. Luna exclaimed in pain, "Ow shit Tia did you hang that water over a fire?" Celestia replied, "It's Luke-warm barely even hot." Luna felt the water with the tip of her hoof and she pulled back quickly shaking her hoof.

"It feels like boiling water that will give me blisters." said Luna. Celestia heated the water and placed it in front of Luna, who proceeded feel the water. "Brrrrrr. That's ice cold Tia." Celestia walked over and touched the wound on Luna's face. Luna pulled away at the touch, Celestia sighed and said, "It seems that these scars are taking a toll on you Luna. It seems that they have turned your sense of feeling upside down."

"Whatever is cold turns to boiling hot and whatever is boiling hot is as cold as ice."

Luna sighed and said, "Darkness slapped me." Celestia was taken aback. So was Rainbow Dash, "That's impossible he's a gentlecolt, he would never raise a hoof to a mare let alone you Luna." said Dash. Luna sighed again, "Before he left I wanted to at least kiss him once, just to know what it felt like to feel his lips on mine. When I tried to he slapped me across the face. He then said to leave him alone and that he never loved me." Luna began to sob. Celestia moved forward and gave Luna a hug who embraced the hug. Rainbow Dash pulled out his journal and flipped through some pages and found an entry about Luna, "That's not true Luna. He writes it here in his journal." She reads, _"A time may come when I will have to leave but I must admit something first. To Luna: I want to tell you that you had every right to fall in love with me because we were lovers a long time ago, when you and Celestia still lived in the Castle of The Two Sisters. We were more than just lovers we were engaged. We promised to be together forever but then you were banished to the moon. I felt so alone without you my love. Over the years you were gone I wanted to be by your side on the moon but not even I could do this. When you finally did return you were Nightmare Moon and I couldn't marry a pony like that but when you finally returned to yourself I saw how happy you were that you had found friendship. So I wiped your memory of me. I didn't want you to feel the pain of knowing me anymore to think if I had the courage to find you again we might be married now."_

When Rainbow Dash finished Luna smiled and said, "He loved me, we were engaged." She looked at Celestia who said, "Yes Luna you two were engaged, he came to me himself to ask for my permission. I said yes and would marry you two myself." Luna looked at Rainbow Dash who gave her the journal. Luna opened it and found several entries about their time together. She began to remember the times she had with him.

Over the next few days however Luna was looking worse for where the scars were festering even with the daily ointment treatments. Her left eye was turning black and whenever she coughed she would cough up black mucus. She was getting weaker by the day. She could barely climb stairs anymore because the scars were poison. This poison took a toll on the body and would become fatal without a cure. Luna was turning a grey colour and her mane was completely straight and black. Rainbow Dash couldn't help but feel bad because it was Darkness who did this and she felt partly responsible.

She went into her room and grabbed her scarf and headed for the balcony. "Where are you going?" asked Celestia who saw her leaving. "I'm going to find Darkness. Princess Luna might die if I don't might be the only one who could help us at this time." Celestia nodded and asked, "Do you know where he could be?" Rainbow Dash looked to the horizon and said, "I told him to fly to Canterlot. I'm going to start there but I will find him even if it takes me a week to do so." "Rainbow Dash...wait" said Princess Luna walking over battling to stand she then collapsed and Celestia caught her. Luna spoke again, "You only have five days until you need to face the pony that has Fluttershy and Cloud Star captive. You must not forsake them." she coughs afterwards. Rainbow Dash looked to the horizon and said, "I'll be back for them if I can't find Darkness." She took off for Canterlot to find him. By evening she reached Canterlot and searched the phone book. To no avail he wasn't in the book. She then asked around the city, "Have you seen a cloaked pony? Kind of tall for one quite thin, has dragon eyes."

She sighed at her failure to find him. The next day she went to search Las Pegasus to see if he was at the studio. She saw the lot where Darkness had worked on the latest movie. She asked an actor pony, "Have you seen Darkness lately?" He shook his head and said, "Sorry but I haven't seen him for a month." Rainbow Dash thanked him and took off for Baltmare and asked around if they had seen him anywhere. No luck at all. She then flew to Cloudsdale and asked around. It had been two days since she started her search she knew that there was still one day to try and find him before Fluttershy and Cloud Star would be executed. She had one last ditch effort and flew off to the Crystal Empire. She was tired and by the time she was outside the Crystal Empire she was so exhausted that she fell asleep while flying.

She woke up and felt a bandage around her head. She saw that she was covered with some blankets and a fire was going. She saw a hooded figure who poked the fire with a stick to keep it going. She then heard the sound of a baby. She turned her head to see her foal walking and flapping her wings trying to fly. The figure walked over and said, "There we go little one, get those little wings nice and strong so you can be a strong flyer like your mother." He chuckled and said gesturing his head towards Rainbow Dash, "Go on, go see her." the foal walked over to Rainbow Dash who hugged her foal, "Oh my little Rain Star I'm so happy to see you again." The foal hugged her. She looked at the figure whose front legs were a dragon's. The figure looked at her and lowered his hood.

She saw that he was looking more like a dragon than anything. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Rainbow Dash replied, "You slapped Luna across the face. She now has four scars that are killing her with poison." Darkness sighed and said, "Look I never wanted to do that, she just pushed me okay." "No it's not okay you bastard. She could die because of you. I can't believe that you would allow your fiancee to die." replied Rainbow Dash. Darkness looked at her and said, "So you know about us then." Rainbow Dash nodded. Darkness looked towards Ponyville and said, "If I remember correctly you still need to save Fluttershy from that pony. You better hurry because tomorrow she will die." Rainbow Dash looks at him, "Aren't you going to save Luna?" she asked. He turns back and says, "You shouldn't have come. You should go back. Take your foal and leave me I will need to resolve the conflict within my heart." Rainbow Dash decided to stay to see what he would do. Darkness kept the fire going for Rainbow Dash and her foal.

The next day Rainbow Dash awakened to a burnt out fire and ash. She looked around and found her foal was still with her but there was no sign of Darkness. She sighed and flew back to Vanhoover with her foal strapped to her back. When she got there Celestia looked at her with hope but Rainbow Dash only had a face of disappointment. Rainbow Dash looked at Celestia and asked, "How's Luna doing?" Celestia sighed and led her to Luna's room. When Rainbow Dash stepped through the door she saw a sleeping pale gray Alicorn with a black straight mane. When she got closer she saw that she was pretty much skin and bones. Rainbow Dash placed her hoof on Luna's who stirred awake and Rainbow Dash saw that the scars were still festering. Luna smiled at the sight of Rainbow Dash. "Did...you...find...him?" she said with a barely audible voice. Rainbow Dash shook her head and said, "I'm sorry but he won't come." she began to cry realising that she failed, she failed to save Princess Luna from death. Luna stroked her cheek and smiled. Rainbow Dash left the room and placed her foal into her crib. She then went to the balcony and looked to the direction of Ponyville. She spoke to Celestia, "If I don't come back tell Fluttershy that I have given you custody over our foal." Celestia nodded. Rainbow Dash took off for Ponyville. When she arrived she saw that it was in a state of complete destruction. She then saw what looked like a crowd gathering near the edge of town. She landed and walked towards the forming crowd. "I knew she wouldn't show up. She's a coward she never had the guts to face her destiny." She heard a pony saying. "Looks like I might as well pull the trigger right now. So tell me which one of you should I kill first?" "Neither one of them." said Rainbow Dash. The crowd parted for her to walk through. The pony smiled and said, "So you're not a coward after all." "Look you have me now. Let my wife and daughter go like you promised." The pony smiled and said, "I don't know I think they would like to stay with me." he moved and Rainbow Dash saw the condition of Fluttershy and Cloud Star.

Fluttershy had an iron collar around her neck which had been on so long that the skin became raw and very sensitive. She also had some lacerations from a whip on her back. Cloud Star also had lacerations on her back and sides she had also been chained to one spot but with all four legs being clamped. Rainbow Dash shed a tear and said, "Please let them go. You can do what you want to me." The pony looked at her and asked, "Anything?" Rainbow Dash nodded. He walked over and released Fluttershy and Cloud Star who were taken away by Applejack and Twilight who were there. The pony walked over and examined Rainbow Dash. He then backhoofed her across the face. She felt her cheek throb from the blow. He then proceeded to beat her with a baton. She felt each blow the next worse than the last. The pony marched around with the baton hoisted high above his head. "Yes this is what I wanted, just to beat you and break you but I think I shall want to fight you. Here are the rules, if you manage to stand up each time I beat you down you get to keep your wings but if you fail to do this once I take both your wings and put a bullet through your head." Rainbow Dash stood up and said, "Challenge accepted." They circled each other and prepared for the fight. They each hoofed the ground they then reared up and charged at each other. It was a viscous battle but Rainbow Dash's wounds were taking a toll on her.

She managed to get up many times and continue the fight. She went down again but struggled the most to get up this time just as she got her footing he kicked her down again. She couldn't get up this time it was too difficult. The pony laughed and said, "Yes I have won. Now I take your wings and put a bullet in your head this will be fun but I think I shall put you out of your misery first." He pulled out his pistol and took aim at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash looked at Fluttershy and smiled. She did it, she saved Fluttershy and Cloud Star from this monster. She looked the pony in the eyes and was ready to die.

The pony began to pull the trigger. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. At the moment just before the trigger clicked to shoot a Pegasus flew straight into the pony and the gun was fired pointing upwards. Rainbow Dash heard gunshots again and she saw that Darkness had shot the pony in the chest multiple times. He threw the gun away and ran over Cloud Star and hugged her and kissed her for the first time in months. Fluttershy came over to Rainbow Dash who sat up in pain. "Are you okay beautiful?" she asked.

Fluttershy nodded and hugged Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash kissed Fluttershy like she had done so many times before this happened. Cloud Star then rushed over and helped Rainbow Dash to her feet. "Are you okay mom?" Rainbow Dash nodded and said, "Just a couple of bruises." The three hugged each other. None of them noticed the pony stand up and lift up his gun and aimed at Rainbow Dash. Cloud Star opened her eyes and saw the gun lifted and saw that it was aimed at Rainbow Dash. She pushed them aside and the gun was fired. Cloud Star looked down and saw that she was bleeding from her chest. She smiled and collapsed to the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Darkness rushed over to the pony and roared and began to tear apart the pony.

He used his sharp teeth to tear apart the pony who tried to hack at Darkness but his skin had hardened. Darkness then smashed the pony's head in and there was blood but under the skin was a metal skeleton. A robot all this time it was a robot. Darkness continued to destroy the robot. After he was done he rushed over to Cloud Star. Fluttershy was crying and so was Rainbow Dash. Darkness grasped Cloud Star's hoof in his claw and she smiled at him, "Looks like he got me." She put a hoof to his face and said, "I...love...you." She closes her eyes and exhales for the last time. Darkness begins to cry over her dead body and he begins to cradle her while sitting on his haunches. He sobs audibly enough for Fluttershy to start crying again and Rainbow Dash holds her. She begins to cry as well. At that moment Celestia arrives with a weak Luna on her back.

"Darkness please help Luna she's fading quickly." says a devastated Celestia. Darkness looks up and walks over to Celestia who puts Luna on her back. Luna looks and sees Darkness. He kneels down and bites the scars and begins to drain the venom from Luna. She begins to regain her strength and turns back to her normal self. Her mane returns to its flowing motion and her colour returns as well. He helps her up and everypony can see that he is taller than her. He grasps her face in his claws and motions forward. Luna does the same and their lips meet each other after 1000 years of being apart from each other. Luna looks at him and he says, "This is finished." he then walks back over to Cloud Star and kisses her head. He places her forehooves on her chest. He then picks her up and flies away to Vanhoover. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and the Princesses follow him to his home.

They see he has made a casket and that Cloud Star was already placed in it. He walked over to the two Pegasi and said, "You can bury her here. Please arrange a funeral for her. I won't come back, Luna and I have kissed so now I am immortal and cannot die because I cannot live without her. Goodbye to you all." He spread his wings and he takes off from the home and they never heard from him again. Rainbow Dash and Flutterhsy did what he asked and arranged a funeral for Cloud Star. She was buried by the white rose bush. Many had attended, such as her teammates, her friends from Cloudsdale and of course her mothers and their friends and her sister. Rainbow Dash went into the house and to Darkness' private room and took the pictures she had seen before and placed them in her saddlebag and flew home with Fluttershy. They rebuilt Fluttershy's home easily but Fluttershy was empty. She felt that without her daughter how could she be happy. Rainbow Dash was able to comfort her and they had their foal for which Darkness gave them. Months passed. Fluttershy had become sullen and depressed. No matter what Rainbow Dash tried she couldn't bring Fluttershy back to her normal self.

Not even Angel Bunny could cheer her up. Fluttershy would just lie on her couch and stare at pictures of her and Cloud Star. Rainbow Dash was worried because she wouldn't eat anything. She decided that there was only one being that could possibly cheer her up. She dialed Discord's number and asked him to come to the house. Soon afterwards Discord appeared and walked over to Fluttershy. "Why my dear Fluttershy what happened?" asked Discord. Fluttershy looked at Discord and looked back at the picture. Discord looked at the picture and said, "Oh I'm so sorry Fluttershy. I completely forgot that this happened. Would you like to talk about it?" Fluttershy nodded her head and sat up.

Discord snapped his talons and he was in a chair and had a pair of glasses on while holding a notepad and pen. "So what's bugging you?" asked Discord. Fluttershy explained the whole thing. How she was impregnated, her daughter left and then died. Discord scribbled on his notepad and said, "You know. Most physicians would put you on anti-depressants but I think you just need your friends and your family." Fluttershy smiled and said, "Thank you DR. Discord you helped me a lot." Fluttershy got up and hugged Rainbow Dash who came over. Discord smiled and said, "Well it looks like my work's done here." He then disappeared. Fluttershy invited their friends to have an after funeral party to remember Cloud Star's memory. The others had brought Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy gifts to make them feel better. They all told stories of how they saw Cloud Star.

They then moved on to the gifts. They were all beautiful paintings of Cloud Star done by some famous artists. Rainbow Dash then found a small square gift, "Who got us this?" she asked. The friends shrugged. She unwrapped it and saw it was a CD called, "Remember."

She put it on and there were songs that were sung by Darkness himself. Some included, _"What a Wonderful World, You Raise Me Up, Cheerleader, The Living Years and On Top Of The World."_ The friends had a group hug crying tears of joy. Rainbow Dash looked up outside the window and saw Darkness who nodded at her and disappeared. After the party Rainbow Dash sat with Fluttershy and said, "In all honesty, I miss them both. Darkness and Cloud Star. Cloud Star because she's gone and Darkness who loved her till the end."

She went to the roof and lay under the stars with Fluttershy. The night was beautiful and they saw many stars in the sky. They even saw a constellation that looked like two ponies dancing together. Rainbow Dash stood up and began to hover and took Fluttershy's hoof and began to dance in the sky. They were both thinking of _"I don't want to miss a thing."_

The End.

 **A/N: So there you have it readers that's the end of Hunted. I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I have writing it. Please Read and Review I appreaciate it even if you are cruel it helps me become a better writer. I know it took me a while to post but I wanted to make sure that this would be an ending worth writing until next time. Stay safe, stay healthy and love reading.**


End file.
